Being Here With You Right Now, Is Amazing
by Alone234
Summary: Now that Kendra dumped him and that Hockey is seeming less interesting to him, Derek is looking for something different in his life, something he's never thought about before. Who knew that his new best friend would be no other than is sister.DASEY!
1. Akward moment at bath time

**Authors note: I hope that you guys will love this. If there is anything that i need to fix dont be too afraid to tell me, i love reviews. NO matter if its good or bad just tell me.**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters even though i wish that i did**

Chapter 1: Akward moment at bath time

Derek walked in his room and threw himself on his bed, tired from hockey practice. For once in his life, hockey practice was boring. He sort of began to loose interest ever since he lost last weeks game and Casey tormented him still. Not only was that troublesome but today Kendra broke up with him. She said something lame like, "we need a brake?" He didn't care he could get any other girl that he wanted. He then heard something odd coming from Casey's room. He was about to do a little investigating to get her back. He got up slowly and tip toed to her room door.

Yeah Em, I can't wait, this party is going to be fantastic. I'm going to make sure everybody is asleep first before I make my move. Meet me outside my house at midnight. NO! Derek is not coming and I'll make sure of it.

Anyway I got to go diner is ready, alright bye."

Derek stood there for a moment thinking, _why the hell would Casey _go _to a party, a lame one probably but I'm gonna find out._

"Well, well, well look what we have here, the looser team

Captain. Casey said smiling. Derek spun around to see Casey right behind him.

"Spying are we Derek? Shame on you, She said

"Shame on me? No. Shame on you for having a party and not inviting me, come on Case you know I'm the party animal, Derek said.

Casey glared at him and yanked him in her room locking the door and slammed him up against the door.

"Didn't know you liked it rough," Derek said sarcastically

"listen hear twerp, you are not messing this up for me. I haven't had a good time in forever. I do all my homework I study I'm nice to this family and there is not one day where I can have fun. I really need this, just one Cinderella night Derek and I really don't want you to mess this up," She said easing her grip off of him.

"K, fine I wont tell Nora, or my dad but you have to let me go. IF this is the one night you're having fun I know that this party is going to be kick ass." Derek said.

"Fine ok, whatever but stay away from me please.

Derek! Casey! Time for diner.

"Be ready by midnight and meet Emily and I outside, if you're not there I'm so leaving your ass." She said as she exited her room. This was going to be a great night he thought. Finally a free man no girlfriend always at his hip, the hockey team isn't bothering him that much, it was time for relaxing.

After dinner Casey disappeared to her room probably looking for an outfit. Edwin and Lizzie went into the closet usually for there meetings, Marti was playing dress up with "herself" and Nora and George was doing god knows what in the privacy of downstairs. Derek took this time to reflect on his life. Sit down on the couch in silence for a couple of minutes. Instead of crying and writing poetry like most girls do, Derek took on his problems in a more adult way by just thinking them through. He thought about Kendra, god he loved her she could get annoying sometimes and maybe it was for the best. He thought about everybody in his life but usually left Casey for last. He didn't know what he thought of her. Only that it was weird for her being his sister and all. It was sort of a love hate relationship for him. He hated her so much that he loved her. Not in a sexual way, most of the time, just a sisterly way. But it's hard to tell the difference. Like, is it okay to think that your sister is hot when she's angry? Probably not but don't tell he didn't want to tell himself that. Time went by and he as sitting on the couch for an hour. HE looked at the time on the cable box and it read 10:20. He decided to get up form the couch and go upstairs and take a shower.

He went in the bathroom and zipped down his pants and relived himself by peeing away all his frustration. After, he pulled back the curtain and turned the shower on. He then stripped himself free of his clothes and got in the shower.After taking a shower he turned off the water. I guess Casey didn't know he was in there and came in the bathroom. The door closed behind her and he heard. He peeked behind the curtain and saw Casey there singing and dancing and threw her towel to the side revealing her body. He starting shaking her head and her hair moved flowingly.

_"What the hell, why am I watching Casey…naked. This isn't right this is so not right. I should just say, hey Casey I'm in the shower_" She still had her eyes closed and pulled back the shower and got in with Derek. She was reaching toward Derek to turn on the shower and her hands hit a wet body. She slowly opened her eyes and saw in fact Derek.

"Umm. Hey Case," Derek said in embarrassment. She let out a scream that almost broke his eardrum. He rushed out the bathroom. Then Lizzie and Edwin had come out the closet panting and then saw Derek naked. Derek ran into the nearest room and it was locked, so was his room door. Then Nora and George came running up the steps. Casey came out into the hallway naked as well.

"What the hell is going on here?" George asked.

"Umm, umm well what happened was, Derek started to say.

"No, I want Casey to answer this Derek, George said.

"Well I was in the bathroom changing and I got in the shower and I opened my eyes and Derek was there smiling at me and he was naked and I didn't know that he was in there and I felt like I was an idiot cause there I was naked and so was he…and, and, and I don't know!" She shouted.

"Well it wasn't my fault. I was already in the shower you shouldn't be so blind or maybe you should knock first to see if someone is in here to save us both from complete nakedness. Dad seriously I think I'm going blind seeing Casey naked it's like seeing Grandma naked. All wrinkly and saggy," Derek said.

"Okay Derek that's enough go in your room and put some close on," George demanded.

"But dad it's locked," Derek pleaded. George tried the door and it opened.

"Enough with the excuses and get dressed Derek!" George said. And Casey just get back in the bathroom and put some take a shower and we can all just forget about this. Lizzie Edwin go to your rooms everybody goodnight," George said.

Derek went in his room and changed. What a night what a night it's already 11:30.

After getting dressed he knocked on Casey's room door and went inside.

"Okay I'm sorry Casey, Derek said.

"No, you don't have to be sorry it was my fault, she said.

"Now look what we have here Casey McDonald admitting for once it was all her fault," Derek said sarcastically.

Casey threw one of her pillows at his face and chuckled. He ran over to her and tickled her. She busted out with laughter.

"Stop Derek I have to get ready," she said while laughing. I got up then hit her with a pillow and left the room.

12am came and Derek headed outside wearing his green T shirt, dark blue jeans, his leather jacket and he flipped the front of his hair. IT was dark outside but the moon shined bright. He saw a dark shadow come closer to him but then it lighted up a bit it he was that it was Emily. A different Emily at that. This Emily straightened her hair and it was shoulder length. She wore tight blue jeans and a pink halter top that showed off her belly and matching pink flip-flops. This Emily Derek liked, this Emily was hot.

"Derek what are you doing here does Casey know," Emily asked?

"Yeah Casey said it was okay if I went with you guys she should be down any minute, but wow Em, you look, Hott," Derek said while looking her up and down. Just then Derek heard rusting in the grass and saw another shadow. It revealed Casey. But wait, wow she was hot! Casey showed up in a micro mini black skirt, black combat boots that came up right below her knees, and a black halter top that was quite different form Emily's it was sliced in half in the middle and showed much of her cleavage and came together right below her belly button. She barley had anything on.

"Casey what the hell, what oh my god," Derek stuttered out. She was so sexy. He only sees girls look like that in magazines. Not in real life, not someone that lived in his house right next to his room.

"So are you girls ready for this party or what?" Casey asked admiring Derek look her over. She knew that he thought she was hot and that's all she needed. If Derek Venturi even admits to her sexiness then she knew she looked fabulous.

**Find out more if you want to know what happens next!!! What will happen at the party!!! Who knows Please review, the next chapter will be a thrill i promise.**


	2. The party That Never Ends

**authors note: Okay i fixed the klitzilla thing yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (cries) **

Chapter 2: The party that never ends

So they arrived at the party which was held at Sheldon's. And it was actually nice. Sheldon completely changed the living room into a gaming room with a huge big screen TV. It was amazing. Derek had just gotten there and he already felt like a kid in Toyland. He felt a breeze and looked to his left and Emily and Casey were gone. He wanted top go and talk to the hotties on the couch but then thought of Casey who was wearing something quite revealing at a high school party. There would be a million guys all over her. He just couldn't let that happen. He walked past the living room and into the kitchen where there was a group of people smoking weed. HE looked further in the smoke and saw Emily there on some random guys lap smoking. He ran over and pulled him off his lap.

"God Emily what are you doing? We just got here and you're smoking weed," Derek shouted?

"Relax Derek she's just having a little fun," said jay. He was the captain of the basketball team., total sleaze. For some reason the teams at the school never really got along. The Hockey team was always in rival with the basketball team and the wrestling team was in rival with the football team, but the swim team was neutral. They just sort of chickened out with everything.

"Yeah Derek god loosen up I thought that you 'Derek Venturi' would at least understand," she said. She snatched her arm away from Derek and hopped back up on Jay's lap totally ignoring what just happened. Just then Derek heard a bunch of guys shouting for joy as the music began to pump. He knew it had to be Casey but something wish that he stopped his legs from moving into the dining room. There he saw Casey doing one of her dances to jazz music in her short skirt on top of Sheldon's table. Someone had let her borrow a top hat and she put it on. She reached her leg up high in the air. "_WOW is Casey wearing a thong. I just totally saw her ass what the hell is she doing! And to think that I wanted to have a good night and I'm here watching out for Casey and Emily. I could be here hitting on girls." _

_"_Casey come down please this is so not you. I know you're not drunk because we've only been here for 10 minutes," Derek said. Just then she slipped and landed in Derek's arms then threw up all over him. "Or maybe you are drunk," he said.

Sheldon gave him the key to his older brother Chad's room who had a huge bathroom. Derek put Casey on the bed and looked in the closet. The clothes aren't that bad. They look exactly like what Derek would have put on. He found something and put it on the bed, then went to go check out the bathroom. Ahh, heaven he thought as he turned on the bathroom light. Casey made a couple of moans probably from throwing up all the food she ate in her entire life span. He turned on the shower and walked back to see Casey starring up at him.

"Casey…you are the weirdest girl I've ever known. You got drunk in 10 minutes," Derek said and began to clap.

"Shut up I'm not drunk," she said.

"Okay then tell me why you were all tipsy on the table and fell then threw up all of my dad's dinner on me," Derek said.

"Well, I'm sorry I had heard what you said and I took in consideration that his is so not me. I didn't even know what I was doing up there. I mean I liked it a lot getting the attention, I just knew that there had to be better attention. I thought of myself as disgusting. I felt like one of the stupid girls that you go out with," she said.

Derek stopped smiling because he knew that yes she does look like the girls that he would date.

"Okay Case I'm going to go take a shower please don't go anywhere. I want you to stay right here. After I come out we're going to go back down stairs and enjoy ourselves. Come on you know you want a boyfriend." Casey nodded and then he vanished into the bathroom.

After he took a shower he put on Chad's clothes and went into the room and Casey was nowhere to be found. He went into the next room and saw two people nearly biting each others faces off. They acaully looked quite familiar the girl had on a pink tube top and the guy had on a stripped yellow and blue shirt on. Know time for that anyways he had to find out where Casey was. He went looked over the balcony that opened directly into the living room to see Casey dancing with Emily and every guy watching. He quickly ran down there and tapped Casey on the shoulder who happened to pay him no mind.

'Come on Der, dance with us," Emily said. He couldn't say no to that. The two girls then made some sort of sandwich around him and he was dancing in between them. Casey in front of him, and Emily behind him. Casey then turned around facing him as she danced. They were close, real close like they were about to kiss. They just started into each others eyes and all of a sudden Derek heard the music sort of stop. It was just him dancing with Casey's eyes. He didn't care about the sexy clothes she was wearing or how straight and beautiful her hair was just her eyes. Totally a body part that Derek found least appealing. Then I guess he found that the music stopped and Casey stopped dancing.. Reality came in and he realized that everybody from school was watching him dance with this sister, Well step sister. Then a slow song came on and some guy asked Casey to dance with her and she drifted away. Another guy asked Emily to dance as well and she also drifted. HE sort of found himself alone. Sort of not the night he expected. HE was alone after all. All by himself. Klutzilla had someone, Emily had someone and he didn't. Well at least Lizzie and Edwin were alone. He then looked up and saw the two people that were kissing again in the room. They were on the 2nd floor looking out at the party. He noticed the guy and nearly chocked.

"EDWIN," Derek shouted. Edwin was clutched onto some girls hand and he noticed that she was Lizzie. "LIZZIE," he shouted again. They quickly separated and tried to run but Derek caught them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Umm Hey Derek how's it going…bro," Edwin questioned?

"Tell me why the hell you are making out with Lizzie in a room all alone, and wait how about what the hell you freshmen are doing at a senior party?" Derek asked.

"Umm well we're..umm lizzie you think opf something." Edwin said.

"Umm I don't know didn't we have a plan for something like this," She asked.

"Well, I have an excellent plan, how bout you guys get your freshmen asses back home so Gerorge and Nora don't find out. You really shouldn't be here," Derek demanded. They both nodded and left the party. As soon as they were out of sight Derek sighed with relief and looked back to the dance floor to see Kendra with Sam. Derek stormed over to Sam an yanked him by the collar.

"Hey Sam, buddy tell me about the guy code again. How not to date your best friend's ex girlfriend. Especially if she dumped him today." Derek asked.

"Derek leave Sam alone he's just having fun. Plus you should be happy that we're not together anymore.

"Yeah why should I be happy with that Kendra?" Derek asked.

"Well for instance let's take Casey your step sister. God knows what you to do alone late at night when mommy and daddy are asleep. I see the way she looks at you and it's the way I look at you Derek. You look the same way too. Plus you really think its not obvious hiding your true feelings for her behind jokes and pranks? You made me cry every night Derek. Whenever we hung out you were thinking of ways to prank Casey. Casey! Of all people. The nerd who trips and falls and does all her homework and doesn't even know how to dress. You pick her over the most popular girl in school, the pretties for trash like her. Typical Derek, I hope you know that I loved you I really did and I prayed every night that you would just forget about her and you never did. She was right you are childish and stupid and your always be the guy that peeked in high school," Kendra said through tears. She ran off into the bathroom to cry her eyes out.

"You know it would be best dude if you just kinda left her alone for a while. She can't deal with this much stress," Sam said.

'Derek slammed him up against the wall. "You guys don't know me and you never did. I thought we could be cool and you wouldn't do shit like this to me Sam. We were friends," Derek said.

"You changed Derek, now you turn Kendra the best thing that has ever happened to you against you, you loose the hockey game for us, and your dancing with your stepsister, _my _ex girlfriend," Sam said pushing Derek away form him, then ran into the bathroom to look for Kendra.

_You_ _know what who cares. I could care less about them; they can both go to hell. I'll just find someone else to hang out with. And maybe I'll quit the hockey team. They seem to be doing fine with Sam as the captain. I'm getting out of here this party blows. _He looked all around for Emily and found her. She was sitting down. He grabbed her arm then he went to go find Casey who was dancing with another guy.

"Casey Emily and I are gonna leave," Derek said.

"I don't care do what you want, Casey said. I'm gonna stay here with Brian. Derek shook his head and they left walking back home.

"Derek what about Casey?" Emily asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Derek answered.

**can you guys please review please please please!!!**


	3. what did i get myself into

**authors note: read it and review**

**disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters**

Chapter 3 What did i get myself into?

Derek got home; he had just dropped Emily off at her house and then sat on the couch. He sat there trying to hold back everything and couldn't. His tears that he held up since is mom left now were revealing themselves. He cried bawling over Kendra, over how Sam betrayed him. All he heard was the repeating hateful words of Kendra, "Casey was right, you are childish" Over and over in his head. He couldn't take it anymore. This act that he goes around it like everything is peachy how nothing is wrong with him when that is definitely not true_. Kendra actually believes that I wanted this break up. It's all Casey's fault. If her and her friggen family hadn't come I'd be better off. Then again, it_ _was Casey who introduced us_. He didn't know what to think. Then the front door opened and in came Casey. He quickly wiped his tears with the sleeve of Chad's shirt, then sat up.

"Umm, hey Case…," Derek said.

"Hey Derek," She said.

"So did you enjoy the rest of the party," he asked?

"Yeah I guess it was alright, Brian was really nice," she said. She looked a little strung out he knew she was tired but that probably wasn't it, he knew when something was bothering her.

"What's the matter Casey, and don't make up some lame ass excuse cause I know when you're lying and you suck at it," he said

"Umm, I didn't want to tell you this but today your girlfriend was making out with Sam and I tried to like interfere but I couldn't they just kept doing it and Kendra is being a bitch." She said.

He started to chuckle a bit.

"Casey relax, Kendra broke up with me today, its know problem, "He said

"Oh. Sorry, so what happened I thought everything was great between you guys? Just last week you were making out with her in front of everyone at the party you threw for me." She said while taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, well it wasn't she broke up with me because she thought I was spending too much time with you planning out pranks and she said that I was…I was…err childish," he said looking at Casey.

"Wow, she said that." Casey asked.

"Yeah, but whatever right? Who needs her anyway she was annoying and she always wanted to make our affection public in front of everybody," he said then putting his head down. Casey noticed the sadness in his voice. This was so not Derek, well I guess that night she wasn't quite herself either. She rested her hand on his hand and felt a wetness coming from his sleeve. _Was he crying? _Derek looked up at her he wanted an explanation for her hand on his. He still searched for it in her eyes but all he could smell was beer coming her clothes, _Yeah she was drunk alight she doesn't know what she's doing. Better make the best of it. This is probably the first and last time she's ever drunk. _

Casey then rested her head on his chest.

"Hey Casey, Kendra was right about what she said earlier, I guess I kinda do have some feelings for you. But I promise they'll go away and I really don't want to freak you out." He said. He didn't really mean any of those things but if some of that was true deep down in side of him, at least they were brought out to the surface when she was drunk. He whispered her name one last time but then heard snoring sounds. He smirked and picked her up and carried her to her room. He opened the door and put her on her bed. He was about the leave but then thought what if Nora came in and saw her in these clothes. He went to her closet and found a T-Shirt and sweats. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but if Casey got busted, then so would he. And Derek doesn't ever let another family member get busted for anything. He tugged of her skirt and tried to put her pants on but failed. Then he tried with the t shirt and he succeeded with that. So, he just tucked d her under the covers with just her t shirt and left the room. He sighed with relief when he saw his bed and flopped on it.

_I'm an idiot, why on earth did I go out on a school night, I just literally went to sleep. _Derek thought as he looked at the clock which read 7am. The last time he saw Casey was a half an hour ago after he tucked her in tight. She busted in his room.

'Derek get up time for school." _How does she do it? She gets drunk and parties all night and is able to get up in the morning. Wait…was she even drunk. Oh.My.God, what if Casey wasn't drunk and she heard what I was telling her. Crap, crap, crap, crap! _

He quickly dragged some clothes on and was about to rush down the stairs when he heard something. Some strange noise was coming from the closet. He slowly walked to the closet ripping it open revealing Edwin and Lizzie making out…again.

"Okay get the hell out the closet," Derek said while grabbing Edwin, by the collar. You guys don't need to be doing this. You are brother and sister, by marriage but still, it's gross. And you guys are only 14 you don't even know where baby's come from." Derek said.

"Look Derek, please don't tell anyone about this, not even Casey she would die if she found out. And then she'll blurt it out to mom 'accidentally' and then Edwin and I would get kicked out or something, "Lizzie retorted.

Derek just looked at them; he wanted to laugh because they obviously thought they had this planned out. Not with the party thing though, they're just stupid. Hello, senior party, there are seniors in the house. _What losers_ he thought.

"Fine whatever, but don't let me catch you two in there alone ever again. It's nasty he said then walked down the stairs.

"Well good morning face of evil, you sure are peppy this morning," Derek said sarcastically to Casey.

"Yeah I don't know why I am, imagine what I would have been like this morning if I actually had something to drink. It would have been a freak show, she said while laughing.

The corn muffin that Derek was chewing on dropped out onto the floor, surprised by what she had just said.

"God, Derek could you be any more of a pig!" She said. She went over to get a paper towel to clean up his mess.

"So wait, you mean to tell me that you didn't have not one drink last night, not a sip of anything," Derek asked kind of worried.

"A drink of what," Nora said while walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Derek and Casey both answered. Nora looked around the kitchen her eyes drifting to each teen.

"I'm not even going to ask," Nora said suspiciously.

"Love to stay here 'n' chat but…the clock sure is ticking and Casey and I must leave. We should do this again later!" He said while dragging Casey out the house. They left Nora dumb founded in the kitchen.

As soon as Derek and Casey arrived at school together, all eyes were on them. Some people were even laughing at them. For once that hallway was quiet not a sound and it was awkward. Casey left Derek's side and ran off to see Emily.

"Emily why is everybody starring at us," she asked Emily.

Emily hesitated before answering her question. Ashamed to tell her friend the truth.

"Em, what the hell is going on," Casey whispered in a harsh tone!

"Well, you know that party last night. Well there are rumors going around that you and Derek are a couple. Some people said that you guys went in a room and made out, others say that you guys were in the shower together, but I know that none of it is true cause you wouldn't do that." Emily answered

"Why would they think that? I only threw up on him and he carried me to a room where I stayed there for literally 5 minutes. Not much you can do in 5 minutes," she said, her voice getting a little louder,

"Well, this all started when you guys were dancing together, it looked like you guys were gonna kiss," Emily said to her now sad eyes friend. Then Casey had remembered.

Yeah, she was dancing with Derek, and yes they were close, but there is no way in hell that she liked Derek. That's gross, they hate each other.

"Why would anyone want to start a rumor like that? I didn't do anything," Casey told Emily, cheeks beginning to red with frustration.

"Umm, I guess the problem started over there," Emily said while motioning over to a laughing Kendra with Sam. Casey dropped her stuff on the floor and stomped over to Kendra.

"What the hell is your problem Kendra, why would you do something like this to me, let alone Derek?" Casey demanded.

"Yeah, Casey you're a loser and you always will be. I don't know why Derek even likes you. I know you guys like each other, it s obvious and you guys hide it in the dumbest way. Me and the girls even thought of something. The days when you come in to school really mad at Derek, it probably means that the night before you two did a little woo-hoo, and your trying to hide your happiness by blaming everything on Derek.. Look at me I'm Casey and I'm not a virgin anymore, for the first time in my life, I had sex…with my brother!" Kendra said then busted out laughing. And so did the rest of her friends.

Casey looked over at Sam for support but he saw the pain in her eyes and focused his attention on Kendra. The whole school was laughing at her.

"Sam so you're just going to stand there and watch me get pummeled by this bitch," Casey asked?

"Pretty much," Sam added regretting what he had just said.

"Why, what have I ever done to you," Casey asked at Sam.

"Kendra is probably right, who knows if you were cheating on me or not. Maybe that's why Derek didn't want me to date you. Because he wanted you all to himself, just the like Hockey team. Its always Derek, Derek, Derek,Derek. I'm tired of being his shadow. The guy that doesn't say anything and agrees on whatever he says. I'm sorry Casey but I don't know if it's best to talk to either of you anymore." Sam said. Then he looked down at his shoes, again regretting what he said. Even though it was his true feelings, he never wanted to say it like that. He loved Casey, he wanted to marry her. But there always was the suspicion of Derek and Casey. If the 'I hate you' thing wasn't all an act.

"Okay I've had enough of this, Derek said coming in to save the day for Casey," He slammed Sam up against the locker holding is arm up under his neck cutting of his air.

"See Derek there you go again, its all for Casey, never once did you ever try to fight for me." Kendra said whining.

"You know what Kendra? I always wanted to say this… shut the hell up! I'm tired of your whining, its annoying and stupid. I can't believe my brother would ever date someone as selfish and inconsiderate as you are," Casey shouted.

"Ooh I'm so scared of the great Casey standing up for her brother. The one that makes up names like, grade grubber, and klutzilla. Nice one." Kendra said while getting in Casey's face.

Then Casey did the most un predictable thing ever. She punched Kendra dead in her perfect little face. Kendra then screamed with horror and tried to slap Casey, but she caught her hand and used the other one to punch her. Derek noticed he still had his hand on Sam's neck and decided to follow in the steps of a McDonald for once. He used his other hand to punch Sam too. Next thing you know it you see a huge fight. Derek on top of Sam trying to fight him off, and Casey beating the crap out of Kendra.

Some stupid freshmen probably couldn't handle a real fight and told on the guidance counselor. Paul then came running out shouting.

"Hey, hey, 'break it up! He pulled Casey off of Kendra. Kendra who had two black eyes and a bleeding nose. Then the principal came in and tore Derek off of Sam. Derek and Sam both had black eyes. Paul sent Casey and Sam in his office and the principal sent Derek and Kendra in his office. Both adults slammed there doors shut leaving a clueless audience.

Poor Lizzie and Edwin were standing there watching everything that went on.

"Okay Edwin I think we need to do a little revaluating with this whole relationship," Lizzie said slowly afraid of Edwin's reaction.

"You got it sister," Edwin answered still staring at the spot where the fight had been. If he and Lizzie were gonna get beat up for liking each other, there was no way in hell they wanted to continue this.


	4. what just happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any fo the characters**

Chapter 4 What Just Happened? 

"What in Gods name is going on? I expect this from Derek, and I know even Kendra is threatening to beat up, but you two are never in trouble. Not once did you two ever get called into the principal's office." Paul said while sitting behind his desk. He stared at the two teens.

Casey tried to avoid Sam's gaze at her. She knows that she did wrong that she shouldn't have even confronted Kendra. She couldn't believe that her Sam thought that way about her. Yeah she and Derek had their moments when they were way too close, like last night when she held his hand, but never did she even think about her and Derek together. And why on earth did Kendra just assume that she was a virgin.

"I'm sorry Paul, I guess I…I got out of hand, I hurt Casey's feelings in the worst way, I was too harsh to her." He said

"Yeah but that doesn't stop the way you thought about me. God Sam, how could you think that me and Derek were an item. Out of everybody on this entire planet you choose him," Casey said.

"Oh, ok so this is what this is about. Okay look guys there is obviously nothing I can do on this part. I just want you guys the have an honest conversation. Tell me how and why you feel however you feel and maybe you guys will understand each other. Now Casey you go first.

"Okay Sam I just don't understand why you did this. It's all your fault why I acted the way I did today. I was angry that you would even think about me and Derek." Casey spoke

"Well, this is how Kendra and I took it. You know how it is when we were young. Everybody goes through it. There's always that kid that made fun of you and teased you because he likes you. Well Derek never used to act that way until he met you. You know how Derek is, when there is a girl he'll totally hit on her, and they'll end up going out…for like a month. He treats girls he really likes differently than the others that he uses and throws away. And you…you are different. We are easily amused by you." Sam said with difficulty.

"But, why, what's amusing about me? What, is it that I trip and knock things over all the time? I don't understand I don't even t know why you liked me.

"What are you talking about? It was so hot, how you tripped, cause you were you, that's who you were and that's what I loved about you, you were okay to embarrass yourself. It's adorable, and I know Derek sees it. I know him; I've been best friends with him forever. And I know that whatever he wants he gets and he wants you." Sam said

"No he doesn't Sam stop saying that. Who the hell cares if Derek wants me I don't want him Can you stop?" Casey shouted.

"So you mean to tell me that all these years of high school he never once came onto you?" Sam asked

"Well…well what do you mean by coming on to me?" she asked embarrassed

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about, if he didn't like you, you guys would have been cool, and know fights, Derek likes a challenge and you are one. Just accept it Casey that's who he is, and soon your gonna fall for him, hard. I never once got a girl that Derek liked too. They all fell for him, they all loved him. He took away all my girlfriends with just one look. I was a fool on a fools journey when I dated you. I thought we could outstand Derek. But no I don't know. Still you are that one that I wish I could be with." Sam got out.

"Well if you still think that way about me, why were you shaking up with Kendra at the party. I know you were in the room with her, I saw you. You guys came out the bathroom and went straight up in a room. You slept with her. And know you're taking sides with her. What the hell? Why would' I date somebody soo…soo like Derek!!! Derek would do something like this. Claim to like somebody and then have sex with the next person that comes around. "Casey said sitting back in her chair frustrated.

"Wow there is a lot of miscommunication here. Listen Sam, I know Casey I've talked with her almost everyday for 4 years know. She wouldn't cheat on you. She wouldn't do anything like that. But, I can understand where you are coming from, in thinking. Yes it does seem like Derek and Casey had a thing. Cause nobody gets that worked up over nothing. But that doesn't mean that you had to cause her to do this, by not paying attention to her. What you should have done along time ago was confront Derek and then Casey. And if Derek is that mean like you say he is, why would you even continue a relationship?" Paul said intrigued by this session.

"Now Casey I'm going to ask a serious question to you, think before you answer it. Did you or do you have feelings for Derek?" Paul asked.

Casey sat in her chair and thought. She wanted to say no off the back but stopped, there was a time, when her family both moved in that she did like Derek and she did feel that he was attractive, but then he started being a jerk and she saw how idiotic he was and her feelings for him for him were somewhat muted.

"Well, when I first moved here yes I did like Derek, a lot." Casey saw Sam's face drop. "But I stopped after a while when I met you I mean. " Casey said regretting everything. The things that Derek made her do. Oh how she wished that she never even met him. Maybe if she wasn't Derek's sister that Sam and her would still be going out, maintaining a healthy relationship. Her boyfriend with great grades, on the Hockey team, her mother loved Sam.

"That's all I needed. Now I know I can continue going on with my life and forgetting all about you. "Sam said.

Casey looked at Sam and a tear came down his eye. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. Got up and starred at Casey. He looked at the top of her head. Bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out the room. A tear from his eye was left on Casey's for head and she wiped it. She just starred at Paul and then started crying.

"Okay Casey okay, what I want you to do is take this sip of paper. This will excuse you from classes today. Go home and get some rest. Although I'm sorry but you're gonna have to face the consequences for your actions. I want to gather your stuff from your locker then head straight over to the principal's office so he can tell you your punishment. Casey looked up at him through teary eyes and received the paper from him, then slipped out his office.

In the principals office

"Okay this is how it's going to happen. Kendra you are suspended from school for four days," the principal said. The he took a double take at her face and saw how swollen it was. "Okay why don't we extend that for a week?"

"hahahaha" Derek busted out with laughter and pointed a finger at her.

"Not so fast Venturi you are suspended for a week also,' the principal said.

"Hahahahahaha" Kendra then busted out with laughter as well at Derek.

"Okay so you guys take this slip of paper and go home. It would make me the happiest man on earth Derek if you stayed home forever, we don't always get what we want.

Derek and Kendra pushed each other out their way into the front office. Casey was on her way and accidentally bumped into Derek. She completely ignored him and shoved her way past them and handed the principal the slip of paper, he signed it and she was off running to her car. She drove home and know one was home. She grabbed an apple and headed up to her room. She went over to her stereo and blasted her mopey boy band music. She spun around and around in a circle until she felt like she was going to hurl then she ran in the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She looked up in the mirror next to the sink and stared at herself. What was she? How could she screw up her life? She got disgusted more and more by her appearance and threw up more into the toilet. She then dropped down onto the bathroom floor and sprawled herself out. She laid there face up and just spaced out. The bathroom door opened and in came Derek.

"Get. Out!" She said so softly a mouse couldn't hear her.

"Wow nice attitude your showing the guy that saved you today." Derek shot back.

"You were trying to save me? NO! You were trying to kill me, I can't believe that you would' do that to Sam you're a horrible friend and a horrible boyfriend and a horrible brother. What am I talking about your not even my brother. Imagine how I would have felt like if you were my actual sibling. I expect more from a family member Derek. You don't even act like one." Casey said still starring up at the ceiling.

"look Casey I was just trying to help you and it was actually kind of cool how they got us all wrong saying that we were together.

"God Derek! Just shut up! Why can't you treat me like Edwin and Marti! Why is everything with you such a friggen joke? Why can't you do nice things for me or give me advice or something. You even treat Lizzie nicer than me. Why am I the odd one out of your life?"

"I don't know okay I don't know I'm just weird like that I'm sorry," He said now getting louder.

"That's all you can say, is that your sorry? The four years of hell that I've put up with you, in the house, all you can say is sorry? There is something else, what have I done to you, why on earth is there no explanation for this kind of treatment." Casey said now glaring up at Derek who happened to be towering over her.

"Because, because I just don't know. I really don't know what I think about you. You confuse the hell out of me. Sometimes I feel like wow maybe Casey and I can get along and other times I don't know. You're different." He said.

"That's what Sam said today, that I was different…that you thought I was different." She said getting worried and sat up.

"Yeah you're different you do things that normal girls don't do, like trip and so stupid things. Derek said.

"No. Now that's exactly what Sam said today. Just don't talk anymore." She said covering her ears.

"I know what this is about, is this about last night when I thought you were drunk and I said that I like you?" Derek asked.

Casey had her ears closed with her hands but took them off at the wrong time. All she heard was, "I like you". She got up now standing fuming with anger.

"I don't care if you like me or not, you ruined my life you ruined everything for me…I hate you." Casey said then stormed out of the bathroom and into her room, slamming her door.

Derek stood there for a minute trying to dissect what just went on. She left him in despair. He shut his eyes closing out the tears, he wasn't gonna cry not anymore, he wasn't some girl. He just walked in his room and slammed the door, sat on his bed and starred at the wall.

"


	5. what they don't know

**Authors note: I finally had some time and i wasn't lazy and tried to fix of the spelling, if there is still some error i'm really sorry guys. **

**Disclaimer: I still have yet to own the characters**

Derek woke up from the sounds of music pumping from Casey's room. Its been an hour since their last "episode". After starring at the wall for 15 minutes he just gave up and fell asleep. He was about to get up when George came pounding on the door. He knew that he would so he locked it for precaution.

"Derek open up this door you and I need a chat get Casey and I want to see you both down stairs in the dinning room in 5 minutes," George shouted. Then Derek heard some pounding down the stairs. He sighed and got and changed his shirt then knocked on Casey's door.

"Yeah,?" Casey answered from behind the door.

"Can you open up? It's me," Derek answered.

He heard a couple of grunts she opened her door. "What do you want and make this fast I don't have all day," She said with attitude.

"Umm George wants to speak to the both of us pronto I'm guessing its about what happened today," he said. She turned off the light in her room and pushed past her and marched down the stairs. Derek followed her and they took their seat across from each other not even noticing each other's existence.

"Now, can you guys please elaborate just why the hell did I get a call in a middle of a meeting that I had with a very important client, about my children in a fight. I was shocked because I know Derek knows better and I know that Casey wouldn't do that. I was an idiot I told your principal that they must have had the wrong house. Then they told me who else was involved and I knew it had to be my kids." George shouted.

"Well dad, what happened was me and Casey were at a p…, he stopped mid sentence when Casey glanced at him. He couldn't tell George why they got in a fight because then they would get busted for the party.

"Go ahead," George demanded.

"Well nothing really we're just kids and kids fight and that's basically it. " Derek said.

"No, that's not it. I would probably except that lame excuse if Casey you weren't beating up Derek's girlfriend and Derek you weren't beating up Casey's boyfriend.

"EX!, Casey and Derek reminded him at the same time. They looked at each other again.

"Is anybody going to really tell me what happened?" George asked one more time. And there was no answer. He rose up his hands defeated. "Fine you guys want to play it like that, while you are suspended you are also grounded. No T.V, no babe raider, no phone no nothing. He then looked at Casey who barley done any of the above. And no studying. When he saw her face drop he knew he served his purpose. "Now up to your rooms now, maybe this punishment can make you two guys get along, or something.

Casey sighed and ran upstairs to her room. Derek then followed and went in her room closing the door.

"What are you doing in here, did you not get when I told you I didn't want to talk to you anymore?" She asked as if he was the stupidest person on earth.

"No Case we have to talk now, I don't know what you were talking about. I never said I like you. What I said to you was, is this about last night when you heard me say I like you. Then you put your hand s down and heard me say that I like you." Derek said. He took a seat next to her on her bed.

"You really said that? I thought that was a dream? She said.

"No I really said that." He added

"Wait so why did you tell me that anyway?" she said finding this amusing

"I actually don't know. To be completely honest you looked hot the other night. Like hotter than any girl I've seen.(She blushed and knocked him with her shoulder) no really I mean that. And I'm the type of guy to act on my emotions first hand. So I dind't know that I liked you I just thought that I did because I thought you were hot. So I'm sorry if I weirded you out or anything." He said.

"See, why can't our relationship be like this? This is great, we're bonding, we're I don't know actually laughing and getting along." She said.

"Well maybe because I'm the not the bonding type I get agitated to easily. And you agitate me. The way you are freaks me out sometimes." Derek said

"What do you mean the way I am?" She asked.

"Everything about you sometimes freaks me out. I'm sure I freak you out too, its normal. What we have is normal. This whole I hate you thing is normal. I hate you Casey." He said laughing.

"aww Derek, I hate you too." She said. They both fell back on her bed with laughter. An awkward moment came and they sort of just lied there together.

"Derek?" She asked.

"Yeah Casey? He asked

What are you doing tomorrow night?" she said.

"Umm grounded." He answered.

"Well I have an idea .Why don't we see that new movie Demonic? I've wanted to see that forever with Emily but she hates it.

Derek sat up and starred at her. "You know about Demonic, wait…how… I have all of the comics and I've wanted to see that movie forever. How do you even know about it?" he asked confused.

"What you think I don't know about the comics?" She saw the 'duh' expression on his face and laughed. "That was my dad's favorite comic, he loved it. He used to read them to me when I was younger, before the divorce."

Derek looked at her with complete admiration. "You are the first girl in history that likes Demonic. He said.

"Yeah so, tomorrow night Lizzie is having that sleepover at her friend's house Edwin will still be here but that's no problem getting around him. George is going away to Maine to meet up with his brother so around 9 tomorrow night, we'll tell Nora that you and I are going grocery shopping and we'll just go see it." She said.

Derek got up and was on his way out the door. "It's a date!" he said then got half way down the hallway when he noticed what he just said. "Not a date I mean just a gathering with us siblings" Then he walked away in his room.

_A date? Derek what the hell is your problem, could you be any more of a loser. He thought to himself. _He got in his bed and slept peacefully that night.


	6. why did she lie?

**Authors note: Thanks guys for reviewing everything i love you guys deeply. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own life with derek.**

Derek and Casey just got back from the movie and stumbled in through the door making weird monster noises and laughed. _Wow tonight was actually one of the best times of my life, I had the greatest day ever. _Derek thought in his head. Then he flopped down on the couch going over the whole movie from every gory detail. Derek turned on the TV and a hockey game was on. Casey sat down next to him.

"Oh what the hell I guess I can give this a try," Casey said.

He then turned the channel. "What was that I would have watched that?" She said.

"Nah I don't feel like it, Hockey is getting a little played out in my head. I'm really thinking about quitting the team." Derek said.

Casey sat up, "You're changing not only between us, but even your person life that has nothing to do with me, like Kendra and Sam." Casey said.

"Yeah I know but I really don't care. Kendra can go to hell and so can Sam. He was always a suck up anyway. He always listened to what I said, so that bullshit he's telling you about me not caring about him so not true. His sisters aren't even feminist he just acts that way after what he did." Derek said.

"Well what did he do?" She asked.

"Well, Sam had a girlfriend named Amy, and they were together and kind of heated one night. They were about to do it and then said she didn't want to. He thought she was being seductive with the screaming and the no please stop or whatever and he ended up rapping her." Derek looked over at Casey who was shocked. "He was really sorry about what he did and he decided to research on women's rights and stuff like that to kind of understand them. He really didn't mean to do it, it was accidentally. He only told me that and we kept it a secret.

Casey looked at him with much difficulty and a tear came down her face. "That reminds me of my friend…err…Margaret. She had a boyfriend named Tommy. She never told anybody that they were going out. He was a lot older than she was and one day they were hanging out in his basement watching TV when he came onto her and she got uncomfortable. She tried to push him away but he was just so strong. She tried to scream but nobody could hear them down there. And there, on his couch in his basement while a hockey game was on TV, he took her virginity." She said

Casey looked up at Derek and bursted out into tears. Derek held her in his arms as she cried. She felt his warm embrace and his arms around her. She felt protected unlike anybody that ever held her. It reminded her of how her father use to hold her. When Sam use to hold her, she didn't feel right but for some reason right then and there she felt like he would always be there for her.

"Come on lets get you upstairs it already midnight, "Derek said.

"What's the rush it's not like we have school tomorrow or anything" Casey said

"Good point," he said. Then they walked up the stairs together and he dropped her off at her door

"Well, this is me, Casey said looking up in Derek's eyes. He looked down into her eyes. _Here I go again with these damn emotions. I really need to stop. I already told her I didn't like her, I can't go back and s ay I changed my mind. God, why did this have to happen to me? _

"Yeah it is, so I guess we can do this again?" He asked. She reached up and gave him a hug then went in her room closing the door behind her. Derek stood there for a moment still breathing in the fresh smell of peaches that she left in her place. He then slowly walked to his room and fell sleep.

Lizzie was in her room, she ended up not going anywhere after all. She had heard Derek and Casey and was afraid that they might come in and see her.

"I think its' all clear Edwin," She whispered. Edwin then climbed out from under her bed and laid down next to her.

"I don't think we can do this anymore." Lizzie said to Edwin.

"Do what? He asked.

"I can't pretend anymore that I don't like you. I really do. I don't care if we get in a fight like Derek and Casey I really want to be with you." She said whining.

"Its okay I've been thinking about that too, I think we should stay together. And who cares about what Derek says about the closet, that's our place." He said.

"Yeah you're right we don't have to listen to him. If he blurts it out about us, we can just as easily bring up about the real meaning of the fight. I doubt my dad knows the real meaning.." Edwin said expecting a kiss from his moment of intelligence.

"No, that's not going to work, because it started at the party, and we were there. So we can't say anything unless we tell them that we came too. And I doubt he can ground all four of us so we're Scott free!" She exclaimed.

"That's my smart girl, "Edwin said then leaned to give Lizzie one last goodnight kiss , then ran off to his room.

In the morning Nora set out breakfast. Derek and Casey were the last to get up and went to go get what was left of the food. Nora saw Casey and recognized the shirt she was wearing. It was a souvenir t shirt for California about 5 years ago. They had gone right before she married George.

"Casey, remember when we went to California? It was a blast. I remember when we went with Tommy and his family. He was so nice, I honestly thought that you guys would end up together." Casey quickly glanced at Derek who stopped breathing. It had hit him. Casey was Margaret. Casey was rapped!

He starred at her for the longest time. _Why would she lie to me?_


	7. best friends

**a/n: This chapter really took over me. I didn't know what to write at first but i finally got it. I hope you guys enjoy i have a nice juicy chapter for ya! **

**disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter 7: Best Friends...hopefully not forever

Nora wondered why Derek and Casey stared at each other like that.

"Did I say something wrong?" Nora asked.

Derek got up from his seat and dragged Casey upstairs in his room and slammed the door.

"So it was you, you were the one that was rapped and you didn't tell me? Derek said, Casey could see the fire rage in his eyes.

"Derek I can explain I was just scared I never told anybody," Casey said terrified. Derek saw her looked in her eyes, she was just scared. There was no reason to get mad at her. What did she do?

"I'm sorry Case, I just thought that since I shared you a little something bout Sam, that it would be okay to tell me something about you. I thought we were bonding just like you wanted us to. I'm giving you what you wanted. You begged and pleaded for the real me, the one that nobody knows just so you can lie to me? This is exactly why know one knows Derek Venturi. I don't like to get hurt Casey, I don't like lies. Of Corse I lie, but that doesn't mean that I like it back!" he shouted

She sat on his bed and hung her head down in shame. Derek came and sat down beside her.

"Now, will you be Casey McDonald, the real Casey McDonald. Not the one that keeps everything to herself and acts like nothings wrong. I can see right through that. From the first day that I met you I knew that you kept the biggest secret in the world, but you hid it. It made me go crazy because I was trying to unlock the 'code'. Trust me Case…I won't hurt you.

Casey looked up at him and saw the brother she's been waiting for. She always wanted a brother someone that could help her. She was pissed that it was Derek, someone that looked like he didn't give a damn about anything only himself and she despised him. Now she's beginning to accept him not as a person, but as a family member.

"Tommy and I met at our church. His mom had just died and he needed somebody to talk to. Even though I was only 14 I was very well known throughout our church as an adult. I didn't play around like the other kids did. He was around 17 at the time. We first met after first service in the garden at the back of the church and he told me all his problems. I felt bad for him and I tried to get him through it. As the months went on our conversations got better. We had everything in common. I was beginning to fall in love with this guy and nobody ever in my life made me happy like he did. (Derek shifted a little when Casey said that) So my mom met him and his dad and sister and it was some huge happy family. He was the star of his hockey team and I would go to go watch him. I really liked hockey and we would watch the games together. Till that one day when we were in his basement and nobody was home. We were watching a game and he started to kiss me. I was alright with that because he kissed a lot anyways. Then I had told him to stop, he as getting a little too into it." Casey stopped and a tear went down her cheek. Derek wiped it away from her eyes.

"I can't Derek I'm sorry, it just hurts thinking about it," Casey cried.

"Casey its okay, you have to think about it you have to let this go. You can't keep things inside. Even though I already want to kill this kid I want you to continue." Derek said trying to get her to calm down.

"So he pushed me back on his couch and he was on top of me still kissing me, and I got really uncomfortable. I wanted him to stop and I kept shouting to him that's enough. I didn't think it would go that far until, he called me his mother's name, Jane. That's when I knew that he had to stop. I knew he was capable of being violent people have told me before but I thought I changed him when I talked to him. He ripped my clothes, ripped off my jewelry the jewelry that my father gave me. He took off his clothes too and had his way with me. He didn't even have the audacity to use a condom. He just kept going and going screaming Jane. It wasn't my name; I kept thinking in my head my name is Casey…Casey. The pain was excruciating. It wasn't the way I wanted to loose my virginity… And Derek?

Derek sat there shocked he couldn't believe that someone would want to do this to her. What type of sick fuck? What type of monster? He heard her calling him, he knew that she had something else to say, but was afraid of what it might have been.

"Yes," he answered.

"That wasn't the first time he rapped me. That bastard RAPED ME 3 TIMES. THREE FUCKING TIMES DEREK..." She broke down.

"Derek just held her in his arms. Man, if he knew saw Tommy he would kill him. _I can't believe this. This might be the reason why she hates Hockey so much. Because that bastard ruined it for her. I wish that there was something I could do to make her pain go away. I wish I was there for her when I wasn't, when I didn't even care. I wish I could turn back time and as soon and she stepped though the door I should have hugged her. Maybe things would have been different. Derek why can't you get things right, why can't you do more for people? Why do you always have to be lazy? You know why, because you're a fake. The reason why you punched Sam that day is because he was right. You are selfish._

Casey looked up in his eyes again. She leaned in for a kiss.

_This is it! _Derek thought _this is the moment when she forgives you like know one else has, and she kisses you. _

When her lips finally reached their destination he froze. She landed her lips right on his cheek.

"Derek, you are the greatest friend in the whole world, my best friend. No, you're my brother. You are the brother I always wanted and I'm so happy it's you. You watched out for me even when it seemed like you hated me. You knew what Sam had done and that's why you didn't want us to date. You were looking out for me," She said tears still in her eyes.

Derek was shocked, shocked more now, than he was 5 minutes ago when she told him the story.

He gulped, "no problem Casey anytime," he said.

Casey looked at the digital clock on his night table next to his bed. It read 8:30.

"Crap!" She yelled shooting for the door.

"What?" He asked wondering what on earth was wrong with her. They had just had a really deep conversation, probably the deepest they've ever had and she probably has to remember to do some book report or take out the garbage,

"I have my dance recital in a half and hour. I got to get there now!" She yelled. Derek shot up too and pushed her out his room all the way to the bathroom.

"Here, you take a shower, I'll get your stuff and I'll leave them for you on the toilet seat and I'm going to get ready," he said.

She smiled and quickly gave him a kiss on the forehead before closing the bathroom door. He then heard the shower turn on shortly after. He turned around to see a shocked Edwin. Edwin dropped all his books on the ground. He was happily on his way up the stairs because he forgot his book bag for school and saw Casey give Derek a kiss in the forehead.

"Hey Ed!" Derek said awkwardly.

'No!" Edwin shouted. "You are not going to date her, I'm with Lizzie you can't do this to me bro. There can't be two couples!" Edwin yelled.

"Listen it's not like that. Casey loves me as a brother. We are brother and sister nothing more. You should actually follow in the foot steps of moa and leave your _sister _the hell alone. Derek listened to what he had just said and kind of wished that it was the other way around. He kinda wished that Casey had feelings for him. _Ha-ha I don't 'really' like Casey, wow I need to stop. I'm not going to be another Edwin. We're meant to be good friends. _He then remembered what his mission was when he heard the shower turn off. He ran past Edwin into Casey's room and saw her dance outfit lying on her chair. When he came back into the hallway, Edwin was gone. He ran straight into the bathroom and ran into Casey and they fell on the floor.

"ow!" She cried. He finally realized that he was lying on top of Casey…naked. He looked at her and smelled her scent, and then he slowly got off her and pulled her up.

"You know we really have to stop doing the whole bathroom routine," She said smiling.

Derek was just too turned on to make a joke out of it. He had to get out of there. He just threw her clothes at her and ran out the bathroom. He went in his room, grabbed his dark jeans, his red T and threw on his leather jacket. Derek then ran downstairs grabbed a bag and put in it, an apple, two muffins and a bottle of water. He then ran into the car, turning it on. Soon after, he saw Casey running out and getting in the passenger seat.

"Okay," she said. "Speed like there's no tomorrow."

"Aye aye Captain Casey, he said pulling out of the drive way and speeding down the street.

They reached the dance Hall and they ran inside. She looked around the room.

"Great I'm not late," she said. She then looked down at the bag that Derek was carrying. :"What's that Der?" She asked.

"His eyes followed where her eyes were looking and forgot about the bag he was holding.

"Oh sorry this is for you. I put an apple and two muffins and a water bottle." He said casually like he did nothing special. He really thought he didn't.

Casey threw her arms around him.

"Oh, thanks Derek! That's what my dad used to do for me." She squealed.

Just then over Derek's shoulder Casey saw these two girls from her class coming over.

"uh oh," she whispered in his ear.

"What?" he whispered in her ear.

'There are these girls coming over, I know them, they are total bitches. The one thinks she's better than me. She's the really short one and the other one has this really annoying thing where she clears her throat after every sentence." The girls came in ear shot and Casey stopped talking and let go of Derek. Derek then put on his million dollar fake smile and whirled around to them.

"Casey, hey how's it going, you missed last nights practice. You know if you really want to win lead role in the play, you're going to have to start showing that you're worth it to Madame B, or else she's gonna pick me, which is probably going to happen." The extremely short girl raved. The other girl just sort of stood there and cleared her throat. The short girl then glanced at Derek and fluttered her eyes.

"Well, well who do we have here, much too handsome to be hanging out with Casey.

"You can forget about it Brenda, he's my Br...

"Umm, boyfriend! I'm her boyfriend Derek," he said. Casey glanced at him.

"Yeah he's my boyfriend my boyfriend." She licked his ear rather sexily and kissed his neck. _Man, Casey if you only knew what you were doing. I really need to get somewhere alone. My sleeping friend is awake. _

"Yeah whatever Casey, he's not that good looking anyway," she other girl said then cleared her throat.

"Yea, like I care what miss leprechaun and her stupid ass friend has to say about me. And that's nice coming from me, I could have said something a lot worse and Casey knows, right Casey?" he asked

"Oh, yeah," she said. The two girls ran off upset. Derek and Casey busted out in laughter.

"Thanks bro, that was classic. Now go sit over there on the bench, I'm starting in a bit." She said rushing him. She then ran away. Derek made sure he got a good seat. So he could see the view. He saw her right in between the two girls. They were all in some sort of line and the music started. Some kids were talking next to them and he gave them a death glare and they stopped. The dancers started to dance. And one by one they all seemed to disappear. Casey was the only one left. He loved her movements she was so graceful and flowed. She looked at him a bunch of times, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was truly beauty. Then it got to him. _I like Casey, I mean not as in brotherly but I really like her. And I thought that I didn't'. I mean I thought I did and I just came back to it, the thought of me liking her was lingering in my head. Now seeing her move so beautifully, I really want to punch that Tommy kid. I don't care if his mom died, you don't treat someone like that, especially if they're Casey. Shit, she's starring at me what do I do? I can't control this. _Derek didn't know if what was in the air, the tempo of the music, the heat in the room, but he just wanted to show Casey a better time than that Tommy kid did. He would scream her name a million times. He quickly got up and ran out of the room and followed the signs to the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later Derek showed up in the room again and Casey was sitting on the bench eating the muffin and talking to one of her friends. He rushed over to her and gave her a peck on her forehead.

"That was amazing Casey," he said.

"Oh my god Derek are you okay? You rushed out of here I thought there was something wrong with you." She said sounding worried.

"Uh…I. err just let myself out… and I played? Around a little bit?" he said.embarrased he didn't want to lie to her and he also didn't want to tell her what he did.

"Yeah, it was a little hot in here, come on lets go." she said grabbing the bag and pulling on his arm.

They got in the car and drove back home. They opened up the door and silence filled the air. Derek sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Casey decided to go get her ipod that she left in the closet. She was trying to hide it form Marti. She walked up the steps and into the closet and stopped. There she saw Lizzie with her top off. She was in her bra and her jeans. Edwin was kissing her passionately. Casey let out a scream. Derek shot into instinct and shot up from off the couch and ran upstairs to see what happened then saw what Lizzie and Edwin were doing.

"Ed, didn't I tell you guys to do that somewhere else get out the closet!" He demanded, he was happy though, he thought something happened to Casey.

"What, what? What is going on! Derek you know about this and nobody told me?" she asked.

Lizzie was putting her shirt back on. "Casey calm down I told Derek not to tell you because I didn't want you to freak out and accidentally slip it out on mom. So, don't blame anything on him, he was being a good brother as to keeping this all a secret." Lizzie said.

"You know what Derek, I don't care I like Lizzie a lot so get over it. The more you tell us to get out the closet, the more we're going to be in the closet.' Edwin said folding his arms feeling proud of himself.

"This probably would have been okay if you guys didn't skip school, so I suggest you get your little horny asses back to school before I tell Mom that you guys are skipping!" Casey said. Lizzie and Edwin then leaped out the closet and ran out the house closing the door.

Casey let out a sigh and hugged Derek for support. "Thank you for being so good to Lizzie, Casey said.

"You're welcome," he said. They walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. Derek soon fell asleep on Casey's shoulder.

Derek and Casey woke up to the slamming of the front door. They looked to see George's face shocked. He saw Derek sleeping on Casey's shoulder. Casey had her head resting on a pillow.

"Oh my god…oh my god! I got to call Nora. It worked it worked! You guys actually like each other now, now we can all be a happy family. This is the best day of my life. I come home and after two days my children are acting like brother and sister." George shouted.

Derek got up and shook his head at his dad. George was so weird. "Hey Case I'm on my way to the kitchen you want anything?" Derek said casually.

"Nah that's okay thanks." Derek nodded and was on his way to the kitchen. George dropped down on both knees and rose up his hands to god thanking him. Casey starting laughing and then in came Lizzie and Edwin from school.

"Alright Derek, Casey, Edwin, Lizzie you guys are going out to the movies tonight. Its' on me." The delusional middle aged man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket full of money and gave 10 dollars to each kid.

"Dad, why are you…"Edwin started to say.

"Edwin don't ask just take. The sooner you receive the money, the sooner we can be out of here." Derek said.

A couple hours passed and the four were all showered up right in front of the movie theater looking at what to watch. Casey was wearing a mini jean skirt and a baby blue halter top. Derek couldn't help but admire her. Lizzie was wearing a short pink skirt and a pink tank top. God Edwin loved her in pink.

"This is going to be terrible," Derek whispered.

"Why would you say that? Casey asked.

'Well, we're basically chaperones tonight. To Lizzie and Edwin, this is a date. Derek added.

"Oh crap!"Casey said. She looked at her younger siblings and saw them holding hands already building up for a kiss. This night was going to be interesting. She and Derek are going to have to be watching them like guard dogs.

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this one. Please review it makes me feel special**


	8. This is gonna be fun

**Disclaimer: I dont own life with derek**

**Chapter 8: This is Going to be fun**

"I have an idea why don't we go see Demonic!" Lizzie shouted. Edwin agreed. Casey and Derek looked at each other. This was going to be "fantastic". They went inside and Casey demanded that Lizzie and Edwin sit right in front of them. She wasn't really happy about Lizzie and Edwin. She thought that it was totally irresponsible. Her sister could find anyone else and Edwin just needs to keep his stuff to himself. Derek sat on the right of Casey. _Man she looked hot_. The movie was about to start but as the lights were dimming Derek noticed a familiar ex best friend of his, with a familiar annoying neighbor. Derek nudged Casey with his shoulder.

"Umm Casey I don't know if this is right but look about three rows ahead," He whispered. She was going to look but it was too late the lights had dimmed and the movie was starting.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Umm Sam..." he said afraid to tell her his date.

"And…?" she asked annoyed of the game he was playing.

"Umm Em..ily? He said.

"What!" Casey shouted out loud. People in the theater all turned around and looked at her.

Emily was shocked from the shout and noticed it from anywhere.

"Sam, doesn't that sound like Casey?" Emily said.

He thought of the scream that he heard and in fact he knew that sound anywhere. He turned around and saw Casey get up and then spotted Derek following her holding close to her waist.

"What the hell!" Sam whispered harshly.

"What..what was is it ?" Emily asked but Sam jumped up too fast and he didn't hear her.

"Casey was furious she couldn't believe that Sam would be there with Emily. She had to get out of there. She just jumped up and Derek followed behind her holding close.

When Derek got out into the lobby he just looked at Casey. She was going on and on about Emily being such a hypocrite.

"She's such a slut! She's always after some guy. She'll do whatever it takes to have them. She even told me that she'd sneak in your room naked and..and… sleep with you.!" Casey shouted.

Derek was flattered and thinking of the thought of millions of girls coming to his window at night willing to sleep with him.

"What are thinking about it?" Casey shouted. Derek quickly shook the image away and focused his attention on Casey. Just then he saw Casey's face get even redder and he heard a familiar voice.

"Incest, well it basically means that a brother and sister have sex with each other." Sam said.

"What are you doing here you f ing stalker get the hell out of here." Derek said avoiding Sam's gaze. He knew Sam was burning a hole on his back. Then Emily joined the party.

"Wow look who we have here, the back stabbing best friend." Casey said.

"Casey what are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"It figures, your a slut and you throw yourself at everyone and it happens to be my ex the one that I was fighting with!" Casey started to shout and her veins were popping out of her neck. Derek saw this and wanted to calm her down. He knew what she was capable of when she's angry. Derek walked behind Casey and rubbed her shoulders.

"Casey relax please, lets just go back inside and watch the movie." Derek said trying to calm her.

"Get off of her Derek!" Sam said.

"Don't tell him what to do. You know what Sam I really hate you. And I've had enough of this. Derek is my brother. MY FRIGGEN BROTHER!" Casey shouted. "You and Emily are disgusting. Derek and I went out to the movies with Lizzie and Edwin. The four of us, why? Because we're a family and we love each other. I'm not trying to make out with Derek and set a bad example for my siblings. So please cut the drama, if you don't believe me go look in the theater and see Lizzie and Edwin sitting right there. Sam stay out of my life…you too Emily." And with that Casey walked away right back into the theatre.

Derek stood there for a moment and smiled at the both of them who were just hit by hurricane Casey. Derek noticed their expressions and was proud. _Finally Emily gets a taste of her own medicine and Sam can finally leave us the hell alone._ Emily started to cry as Sam looked like he was going to cry himself. In about a second Casey came storming out the theatre with Edwin and Lizzie and they marched out of the lobby.

"Are you coming or what do bro?" Casey shouted at Derek.

"Well that's my cue, see ya losers!" Derek said sarcastically as he dashed off after the rest of his crew.

Derek sat in the drivers seat, Casey in the passenger seat and Lizzie and Edwin in the back. Derek started up the car and looked next to Casey who was leaning up against the window staring into space.

"You okay Case?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I'm fine lets just get out of here I wanna go back home." She said. Derek then drove all the way home. When they got home George and Nora had gone to bed. Lizzie and Edwin didn't quite understand why Casey had dragged them out but they were tired anyway.

"Casey we're going to bed." Lizzie said.

"Separate beds", Derek added. They nodded and went upstairs. Casey just flopped down on the couch.

"Casey… I know things are, " he started to say.

"Shut Up." Casey said.

"What?" Derek asked,

"Shut up I really don't want to talk about it I'm over it now. You've proved to be a great friend and its okay that my step brother is my best friend it's totally normal. And we graduate in a month there is nothing to worry about. We both applied to the same college, I got in but you didn't get a letter yet .There is a chance that you will and we can go together and meet new people." Casey said in love with her new idea.

"Umm, yeah I guess?" Derek said.

"So I have an idea. We're still suspended for 4 more days. We can help each other. You know to prepare. I'll help you to get back on track with Hockey." She said happily.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." She said.

"No, you're not. Okay lets think of the Casey flaws. You trip, you suck at lying, you pay too much to your homework, you are uptight, you" he was saying

"Okay Okay I understand, so what happens then…Doctor Derek." She said. Derek smiled to himself. _Doctor Derek huh? Total turn on_.

"Well, I'm going to help you to loosen up a bit. To embrace life and have fun. Also, I want you to like Hockey again." He said. Casey took a moment to think about it before answering.

"Fine, okay you have yourself a deal." She said. "So tomorrow I help you, then the day after that you help me, then that day after that I help you, then you help me again." She said.

He smiled to himself _this is going to be loads of fun. I've Casey all to myself. _

The next day Casey woke up Derek by jumping on his bed. He woke up like the house was burning down.

"Rise and shine my little one. George and Nora are at work, and Marti, Lizzie, Edwin are at school. It's just you and me." Casey said.

Derek caught her foot and yanked it from under her causing her to fall right on him. He flipped her over then climbed on top of her tickling her for her dear life. Casey's laughter roared throughout the house.

"Okay Derek stop..stop!" Casey shouted through laughter. He gave up and got off of her. She was still laughing. _Boy is she cute. _He thought to himself. He went over to his closet and pulled on a T shirt and a hoodie. Casey was watching the whole time. Trying to make the situation uncomfortable. Derek then pulled on his pants and turned around to see Casey still staring. _Yeah of Corse she's starring who wouldn't?_

"Yep I sure do have a killer body." Derek commented.

Casey looked at him frustrated and got up off his bed. "Meet me downstairs in a half an hour. I'm taking you to the ice rink." Casey said while leaving.

_This is perfect. Casey can't ice skate, I'll have the upper hand in all of this. This is going to be a good day. Derek thought smirking _

a/n: so this is chapter 8. Sorry it was so short. Finals are this week and i have to study I promise to get as much as i can


	9. Wish You Were Here

**Chapter: 9 Wish You Were Here **

**disclaimer: If in fact i owned any characters Life With Derek would not be the same **

Derek ran downstairs all the way into the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was on the table. Casey had made him breakfast.

"Okay what do you want, I'm currently broke but I'm sure Edwin has money," Derek said eyes glued to the food.

"No, Derek I don't want anything. I just thought it would be nice, you know. We're going to be spending a lot of time together and I just thought that this would be sweet. Do you mind?" Casey asked.

"Not at all, "Derek said picking up a handful of eggs and swallowing it whole.

"Der-ek! Can you please eat like a civilized person, you pig!" Casey yelled.

_Yes, finally she's yelling at me, she's back to normal now. _Yes, Derek liked getting close to Casey, but it was getting weirder each day. Every time he spends time with her, it seems like to him that they are already going out. He's tempted to kiss her but then remembers that she doesn't like him.

"Yeah whatever I'm hungry," Derek answered mouth full.

"Disgusting," she mumbled under her breath. He kind of just shrugged it off, he was used to it.

"I'll be down soon, I have to get dressed," Casey said and ran upstairs.

Derek went looking around the house for his skates. He found them in the corner in the foyer. They felt so foreign to him. He hadn't even touched them in little over than a week. He was scared to, but he sucked it up and picked them up. He looked next to them and there was his hockey bag. He put his skates in there along with some gloves, a hat, and a scarf. By the time he was done packing his bag, Casey came down the stairs.

"Come on lets go." She said. And they rushed to the car.

They arrived at the rink surprised that it was closed. Since Derek knew the owner he pulled a couple of strings and they got in. So there they were all alone at the rink. Memories were hitting Derek like a hard ball. All the memories of Hockey that he wished to delete in his brain. He got out his bag and out his scarf, hat, gloves, and his skates of Corse. He looked over and saw Casey put on hers.

"Now, I'm not the skating pro like you are so will you slow down with me?" Casey asked. _Sure thing Case, I'll slow it down all you want. _

"I'll race ya!" Derek said skating off into the middle of the rink. Casey smirked and tried to balance her self and got onto the ice. She tried to skate and ended up falling right on her butt. Derek skated over to her and towered over her.

"So are you just going to stand there…or are you going to help me up?" She asked.

Derek just started laughing. Casey didn't find it funny, but found his laugh funny. So she decided to laugh as well. She yanked Derek's foot out from under him and he fell. Then Casey really started laughing. He got on top of her and tickled her. Then she got enough strength to overpower him and get on top of him and she started tickling him.

Casey stopped for a second to let him catch his breath. Derek looked up into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, right there.

"Need to catch your breath bro?" Casey asked.

"Stop." Derek said

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me bro, or your brother, its just makes it harder."

"Harder for what? What are you talking about Derek?"

"Look, why don't we have a talk." He said. He climbed out from under Casey and sat next to her.

"So, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I have an idea, why don't we just go back and forth telling each other things we haven't told anyone else, like secrets." He said.

"Okay?" Casey said. "What's the point of this?" Casey asked

"I don't know because maybe it can help me out because I still kind of don't know you." Derek said.

"Okay, I'll go first. Last semester, I cheated…on a final off of Eric." Casey said with difficulty.

Derek started laughing. "Are you serious even I know not to cheat off of him, he's the stupidest guy on the planet?"

Casey shoved him playfully." I know, but I never got a chance to study I was really depressed." Casey said. "Okay now it's your turn right?"

"Yes, umm ever notice that I'll be in my room probably late at night and you hear random metal music playing? Well, that means that I'm you know…umm." Derek said.

"Oh, wow Derek…wait a minute I heard that last night!" Casey said.

Derek just sat there and smiled. "Der-ek, that's gross!" Casey shouted. She shoved him even harder and he went toppling over.

"Okay then so if we're playing the game like that, I. kind of made out with a girl before." She said.

Derek sat there in shock. "And where was I when this happened?" Derek asked.

"It was two months ago when I had that sleep over. Me, Emily and the girls had kinda been drinking and I accidentally made out with Carissa. Funny thing was, I remember you were up in your room and you had metal playing." Casey then started laughing again.

"Wait, I have an odd question. So out of my character by the way, but what drives you to… you know…do that?" She asked.

_You do, every time I look at you I feel like I must. _Is what he wanted to say.

"I don't know I just get like that randomly. Well it could be our own little 'inside joke'. "Derek said.

"Okay," Casey added.

"Alright, I got a good one and this is going to surprise you. I lost my virginity last year." Derek added shyly.

"Oh, WOW!" Casey said. "Wait, you were going out with Kendra last year. You mean to tell me that you lost it to Kendra, the biggest slut ever!" Casey exclaimed.

"Yeah go ahead laugh it up, I know. But I gotta say this. She sure was scary. She knew everything about everything. When we were intimate when people weren't looking, she kinda always took over and it seemed like she was the guy in the relationship. That's exactly why I don't like PDA. Not true. I like it, just not with her." Derek said.

"I can't believe I'm learning about Derek Venturi." Casey said.

"Yeah and if you tell anyone I will kill you, I'll basically tickle you to death." Derek said.

"Oh yeah?" Casey cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted. "Hey everybody! Derek Venturi had se-"Derek had knocked her over getting on top of her tickling her again. He then stopped when he saw the discomfort in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Derek asked.

"I never had sex after what happened with Tommy. I was just so devastated that I didn't let anyone come this close. You actually on top of me right now is the closest. Not even Sam. I mean I really loved Sam, and I don't know if you want to hear this, but he was ready and I wasn't. I'm okay with a kiss, yeah making out is fine. But when there is skin to skin contact I freeze. I'm surprised I don't feel this way when you do this." Casey said. Derek just still stared in her eyes. He wanted so badly to kiss her pain away. He was sorry for all the stress that he added on her life. He finally understands his sister. He knows who she is. Just a sad lonely girl, who had know help from nay of her friends when this happened. A girl that uses school to get her mind off of what ever is bothering her. And that's exactly what Hockey did for him. He was such a fool. How could he give it up? There was nothing else that could distract him, besides Casey. But, if he couldn't have her, what could he have. If he didn't have Hockey what would he use as his outlet? He still gazed at Casey.

He bent down making sure his body was pressed up against hers and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks Case…you did It.!" Derek said.

"Thanks? But what did I do?" Casey asked.

"I'm okay with hockey now. I'll do it, I thought about it. I'm going to get my team back." Derek said.

Casey was so happy. She hugged him even tighter. They had no air in between them. "I guess my work here is done?" Casey asked.

"Yeah but we still have another half an hour before we have to get out so we can have fun and try to ice skate." Derek said Casey nodded and stood up. She regained her balance and held Derek's hand.

"Okay Casey, I'm going to hold onto your hand and I want you to try to move your feet, okay?" Derek asked.

He held her hand and they started to skate. The lights in the Ice rink then turned off. Then the light turned on again, but this time it was a pink color. It glistened on the ice. Then 'Wish you were here' by Incubus was playing. Casey looked at Derek who shrugged his shoulders. Derek looked at the booth at the top of the rink and saw Joe, the owner who gave him thumbs up. Casey let go out Derek's hand and started skating by herself. Not even stumbling. She flew gracefully over the ice, like she was a professional. She put her dancing skills into her skating and her body moved sexily to the music.

_What the hell is she doing? What…she goes from total Klutz on land to total swan on ice? What can't she do? I remember she told me that she couldn't skate. I guess my lying skills are rubbing off on her. _

Derek skated to catch up to her. "Dude, I thought you said that you couldn't skate?" Derek asked

"Well I guess I have plenty of secrets." She skated past him all the way to the front.

Derek shouted at her. "So you're not going to bother sharing?" Derek shouted.

"Well I guess you have to unlock me and find out!" Casey shouted back. She then jumped off the ice and into the locker room leaving Derek out on the ice by himself.

_Why is it that everything that girl says is perverted. I don't know if it's just me, but…well maybe it is me. I need a drink. _


	10. Out Of My Heart Into Your Head

a/n: Sorry it took a little longer than it expected. I didn't know what to do with it. I'm not even sure if i like it. I need feedbacks peeps.

disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Brian

* * *

Chapter 10: Out of my Heart, into your head

Later that night while Derek was in his room he got a knock at his door. George came in the room and closed his door. When ever George closed the door Derek knew that there was something serious.

"Hey, Dad what's up?" Derek asked.

"Nothing really just wanted to see what you were doing, how life is." George said.

"Uh, no, that's not what you came in for. I know from past experiences that when you some in my room and close my door there is something serious." Derek said.

"No, that's not true." George said.

"Oh really, when you told me that mom was leaving, you closed the door, when you told me that Nora was moving in, you closed the door, when you-."

"Okay, okay I get it." George interrupted.

"Tell me what is wrong." Derek demanded while folding his arms

"Well, the principal called Nora and me in her office today at Lizzie and Edwin's school. Well I don't know how to say this, but the principal said that they were kissing. Now I was shocked and Nora is down stairs crying. But, when we came home earlier today we noticed that you and Casey were gone." George said.

Derek's face went pale. The color drained out and George noticed it.

"Yeah, I kind of figured there was something going on. You know Derek, we used to talk. We kept no secrets. Now I don't even know have the things you do now a days." George said taking a seat next to Derek on his bed.

"Well, I kind of knew that there was something going on with Lizzie and Edwin." Derek added.

"Yeah I know that you know, they told me everything. Even the little party that you and Casey sunk out to." George said sternly.

"Um, dad about that-"

"It's okay Derek I just want you to tell me the truth. I don't want anymore surprises. I want to know everything. I mean you and Casey sneaking out at night, Lizzie and Edwin going to senior parties. I mean Derek you have about a month left of high school and then regardless of how you want to put it you are going to be an adult. You're going to face some difficult decisions. You can't keep acting like a child or blaming Casey for all of your problems. Now I'm happy that you guys are getting close and everything, but its best that if there is something going on, you tell us now." George finally said.

Derek took a deep breath and tried to think thoroughly in a couple of seconds. _Okay yes, I like Casey but I don't want to ruin anything. I've ruined enough. I have no friends, I have know hockey team, I don't even know if I'm getting into college, and I don't even know if Casey even likes me. What am I going to do? Alright, If I get with Casey, then I can kiss goodbye this house, my friends, and everything goodbye. But, if this continues I'll probably go crazy and hurt another girl. Just go with what you don't normally do Derek. Don't lie, tell the truth. _

"Okay dad, well I do like Casey and I've liked her for a while. But I don't know what to do. This is the first time that I've dealt with a girl that doesn't like me. Its

torture." Derek said throwing himself back on his bed. He was now staring up at the dent in his ceiling. He remembers how it happened too. Last year Casey was pissed off

at him and came screaming in his room because of some lame test that she got a 82 and he had gotten an 83. She proved that she was better than him and said that she could

jump higher than him on the bed. They were in some weird jumping duel then she hit her head on the ceiling and collapsed. He laughed so hard. She just cried. _Dude why are _

_you such a fucking girl? You never acted this way. You never said sorry to anyone. Now I find myself saying that all the time. She's changing me. And I don't even know if it's good or bad. All of this shit started happening the night of that party, when I admitted to her looking hot. She's like a curse. _

George was thinking as well. He threw his head back on Derek's bed. How was he going to tell Nora? What advice could he give to Derek? Tell his son to go after his step sister. Or tell him to stay away from her? "Derek all I can say is to do what your heart tells you to do. I don't know if you'll listen to me, but what I tend to do is listen to my heart. Try and talk to Casey. And yes, she's scary believe me she's a miniature Nora. But that's all I can say. But you do know that I have to tell Nora right? Or else she'll be pissed at me." George said turning his head to Derek who had his hands rested on his face. George took one last lingering look at his son and slowly got up and left.

Derek took his hand off his face and looked around his room. He can't talk to Casey, he was too scared, a chicken.

_"_Derek my friend, you are a pansy" Derek thought out loud.

The next day when Derek woke up, he was surprised that Casey wasn't up yet. It was 8a.m and everyone was out. He tried so hard last night to avoid his family. After his dad had a talk with him, Derek just tried to sleep.

Derek scratched his head and went into the bathroom. He used the bathroom then turned on the shower. He just wanted to get away from everybody. He just wished that he could pause the whole world and avoid all of the problems that he had. Yeah, his dad was right, he is becoming an adult. He can't do the classic Derek Venturi anymore and run away when things got tough. But it was hard since it was so easy to do. He got in the shower and just thought. It's been a long time since he's done that. When he got out he was surprised to see Casey sitting on the lid of the toilet seat with her head down. _Okay now it seems like the bathroom is me and Casey's hiding spot. Edwin and lizzie have that closet and me and Casey have the bathroom. _

"What's wrong Spacey?" Derek asked trying to make his voice sound as neutral as possible.

"I've just been thinking."

"Well aren't you always."

"I miss Sam. I miss him a lot. And hanging out with you and having such a fun time just made me remember back when I had a boyfriend. It's not even Sam. I just missed having someone. And it just sucks that my step brother that guy that I hated all the way up until last week has been there for me like on one else has. The only boyfriend that I had that was some what okay was Sam. I guess because you guys are some what alike. I don't know if I still might be in love with him." Casey said.

Derek just stood there still naked. He grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around himself. Casey then looked up at him.

"What the fuck Casey, so you're just going to fall over Sam, who was in fact on a date with Emily and go out with him. The guy that hurt you?" Derek assumed.

"You know what Derek I thought that you would understand me." Casey said.

'Well obviously I don't. To be completely honest. I don't know anyone that would make that type of dumbass decision.

"What the hell is your problem who do you think you are. You've made some pretty messed up decisions yourself Derek. Every decision you've made has led you down the wrong path. You'll never do anything right." Casey shouted.

"You know what yeah you're absolutely right. Cause falling for you was a bad decision. I shouldn't have even looked at someone like you. Too stuck up and prude."

Casey jumped up and smacked him right across the face and stormed off downstairs. He ran into his room and threw on the nearest t shirt and jeans. Then he heard Casey's jeep starting up. He ran downstairs and outside into the cold Canada air.

"Casey stop!" Derek shouted

Casey looked at him with sad eyes as she was pulling out of the driveway. Derek jumped in his car and was speeding after honking the horn doing all that he could to get her attention. Derek banged his head on the steering wheel. _Stupid, stupid, what is your problem? Derek you're a fucking idiot _Wrong thing to do is to put your head down while you're speeding down the road. Derek crashed. Okay well not a huge crash. Just enough to dent the front of his car thank god. The air bag blew up in his face. His car hit a stop sign right near the end of the road then swerved off backwards and the back of his car hit a near by tree a little in the forest. Derek tried to regain conscience. But really couldn't move because of the fliping air bag in his way. He tried to smack it away and succeeded. Only to find that his nose was bleeding a little bit. He heard a familiar annoying scream and knew that it was Casey. She ran over to his car and pried the door open.

Just as she was about to grab him, he grabbed her and pulled her into the car. He then closed the door locking it. He wiped the blood from his nose with a napkin that had been in his pocket. Casey looked at him. Just as she was about to say something Derek pulled her into a kiss. She resisted and pulled away.

"Derek what are you doing?' She asked.

"I don't know." He said then kissed her again. She didn't resist this time. She just let it take her over completely. And so did Derek. Whatever he was feeling, it was real this time. He knew it in his heart. He didn't care about anything he didn't even think about anything. He loved her and that's all that mattered. Derek pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Casey I want no other girl but you, I need to have, you, I need to feel you. Case, without you I'd be lost forever." Derek said panting. All he could hear was them breathing together and the faint sound of the police. Casey climbed over him and got out the car. She met up with the officer who was outside near her car. After saying a couple of words to him he walked over to Derek and taped on his window. Derek realized and got out the car.

"You okay there?" The officer asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just driving and I hit the stop sign and I swerved and ended up in the tree." Derek said.

"Okay I'm going to call the tow truck and the ambulance." The officer said.

"No offense but I'm just fine really. Stuff like this happens all the time." Derek announced. The officer shook his head and walked back over to Casey and said a couple of other things. She then walked back over to Derek.

"Derek get in my car, I'm going to drive you home and then the tow truck will be here so we can go." Casey said solemnly. Derek followed her in her jeep. She drove back home into the drive way and turned off the car but stopped and looked at him.

"Why Derek, why would you love me? I'm stupid and prude like you said." Casey said.

"Well-"

"Fine if you want something like this to happen you have to make some changes like, your jacket."

"What! No, not my jackets please Casey!" Derek pleaded

Casey started up the car again and drove to the super market about 10 minutes away. The whole way Derek was pleading. They finally arrived and Casey looked in the back of her car and there was Derek's jacket there.

"Derek I can't believe that I'm thinking about this. Yesterday at the rink my feelings did change for you. I saw you as the most amazing guy ever. But I knew that we could never love each other. You love that jacket and I love Sam. And so I had to change and I thought about it the whole night and cried about it. I love you. I really do. And I have thought of you in that way for a while but I kept denying it. I thought that if I called you bro, or something I would be able to label you with that in my mind and the thought of you and me would go away. Now, if I give up Sam I thought of it I can, then you can give up the jacket." Casey said.

Derek thought of it. They both got out the car, Derek grabbed the jacket from the back seat and they walked to the donation box.

"Casey, I can't!" Derek said looking down at his jacket.

"Derek I thought you wanted to do this." Casey thought.

"I do, but I want the jacket, its been with me everywhere, my first date, my first kiss, my first 'everything' Casey."

"Fine whatever Derek." Casey then turned around walking back to her Jeep. She didn't even want to bother turning around and looking at him. She was done with him. Casey got in her car and drove off back home leaving Derek.

A couple of hours past and Casey took a shower. Derek still wasn't home. She went in her room after a while and fell asleep Casey had a terrible dream about Derek. He was out in the cold in his leather jacket. And Kendra was there. Derek had walked away from Kendra because of a fight and he walked into the middle of the street and didn't see the car coming, and it hit him. She saw Derek go down and Kendra just stood there. She had no expression on her face. Casey then woke up out of her dream. She looked over at her clock on her dresser which read 5:30pm. She was sweating and seemed to be screaming in her sleep because she heard running up the stairs. It had to be Lizzie. When the door opened, it revealed no other than Emily.

"Casey are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Em, what are you doing here?" Casey asked

"Well, I came here to apologize. Look Casey I'm sorry. Me and Sam weren't on a date. We were pretty upset about how things were. I was missing you in school and whether he wants to admit it or not, he was missing you and Derek. He came up to my locker asking about you guys and I told him that we weren't talking. Then we talked at lunch and decided to go and see a movie. And that's what happened. So Casey I'm sorry if it looked strange we're just friends." Emily stated.

Casey couldn't hold a grudge. She reached across to her best friend and gave her a hug.

"Now, honey please tell me why you were screaming. I thought there was something seriously wrong with you."

"I was having this weird dream that Derek got hit by a car. He was wearing his stupid leather jacket. "

"Wow, that's serious and strange." Emily added

"And today, he kissed me. Derek likes me and I don't know what to do. Emily you know me and I usually know what to do in these types of things but I don't know now."

"Well I do no that you like Derek." Emily said smirking.

"Uhh, I hate when you know everything. I didn't like him before."

"Liar…and I could always tell that he liked you. It was obvious." Emily said grinning.

Casey flopped her head on Emily's shoulder.

"So what we will do is pig out at my house and you can crash there. Like old times." Emily says as she picks Casey's head off of her shoulder. Casey gathered her stuff and they went over to Emily's house.

George and Nora called a few times on Casey's cell phone just to check if she was alright. They got a little worried when Casey explained that she had left Derek behind. It was now about 9pm. Casey waited by the window of Emily's living room looking down at her house to see if Derek had come home, but he didn't. Emily was busy watching TV clicking through the channels when she came to the news.

"An unidentified teen was hit by a car a little late in the after noon by a drunk driver. Right outside Chino's Pizzeria-"the reporter stated.

Casey couldn't believe what she just heard, neither did Emily. They sat up close to the television hoping to get a glimpse of this 'unidentified' victim.

"The young boy was wearing a black leather jacket."

Casey and Emily looked at each other. Emily couldn't believe that Casey had a premonition of Derek's death .She couldn't believe that Derek was even dead. The guy that lived right next door to her, who never even noticed her, was dead.

Casey slowly got up and ran out of Emily's house back to her own house. She looked around, but nobody seemed to be home. Emily came shortly after and saw her best friend in distress.

"It's my fault Emily! It's _all_ my fault. I left him there and now he's dead. The only brother that I ever had. The only person that I told my secrets too, the one that I trusted most is gone." Casey dropped to the ground. She became weak and helpless. What was she to do now? Derek is gone.

"Casey, I'm going to go back to my house and get your things. I'll make you some soup…okay?" Emily ran off in tears crying to her house.

"I can't believe that I would do this to him. I knew I liked him the whole time. Every single fucking year that I've lived in this goddamn house I've liked him. But I was scared. I was fucking scared and now he's dead. Why do I have to be such an idiot? Why did I force him to act like my brother? Why didn't I admit to Sam that I did have feelings for Derek?" Casey thought out loud.

The door opened again. Casey was too weak to turn her head around and see who it was. She was so happy that Emily was helping her out. That even though Emily had been in love with Derek for so long, she helped Casey.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

Casey's head then sharply turned around and saw him…Derek. She got up and ran over to him and tightly wrapped her arms around him. _Wow, Casey leaves me in the parking lot of the super market 7 hours ago then gives me a hug? What did I do? _

"Derek you're not dead!" Casey exclaimed.

"Casey why would I be dead?" he asked

"The reporter said that some kid was in a black leather jacket and got hit by a car. And I had a dream about it before it happened. It was your jacket and I thought it was you, Emily and I thought it was you!" Casey said through tears.

"I listened to what you said before about the jacket and I was going to put in the box when I saw this kid, well a nerd and he was on a bench sitting with his head down. Supposedly he had just got turned down by some girl so I talked to him a bit and I gave him my jacket and I –"

Casey reached up and kissed Derek. This time it was a kiss that she was sure about, a passionate kiss. Not like any other kiss, this was real. Emily just then showed up and peered through the open door and she couldn't believe that she saw there, Derek alive, and kissing Casey. She dropped the bag right near the door and softly closed the front door.

Derek stopped her for a second. "Casey I'm going to fucking rock your world."

"What?" Casey asked.

"Oh my god, I totally just said that out loud didn't I?" Derek asked.

Casey slowly took of her shirt and dropped it on the floor. Then went to her pants and dropped them too.

"Oh really?" she said her eyebrow raised. She ran upstairs into Derek's room closing the door.

_Oh.my.god. did…Did…Did Casey do what I just…think she did? _

_Derek ran up the stairs in his room locking the door. _

He jumped on her tickling her again just like old times. He then stopped. Casey looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"I'm sure." Casey said.

"Wait…if I'm not the one that died...holy crap Brian's dead!" Derek realized


	11. Can I Forgive You?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Tommy and Brian.

* * *

Chapter 11: Can I Forgive You?

That night they didn't really do anything. After Derek realized that the kid that he had a heart to heart conversation was dead, he became numb. He really related to Brian. Brian reminded Derek of himself when he was young, when the kids at school called him Dereka. Derek's hero was always Fonzy from Happy Days. He decided to invest in something and bought the leather jacket just like his hero. It worked. It gave him power and confidence. I guess people liked his new found confidence and everything changed. But, the jacket did change him not only for the better, but for the worse. He stopped treating Sam like a good friend, and he wasn't that great to girls. Either way, he loved that jacket. After seeing that kid sitting there depressed, he thought that Brian had to have it. Who knew that it would kill him?

When Derek woke up that morning he looked to his left and saw Casey fast asleep next to him. It was so weird, yet comforting. Then he remembered. _Casey in bed, bed in my room, my room in the house, parents in house. Not to mention little baby Marti. _He looked at her again, he really didn't want to wake her up she looked so peaceful even beautiful than she does when she's awake. _There you go again Derek, acting like a girl. You and Casey could have had sex with Casey, but you were just too worried about a kid that you just met. Then again, it would be kind of wrong if I didn't care about him. Maybe…it wasn't meant to happen. _

"Casey…wake up, we fell asleep." Derek said nudging Casey a little. She opened her eyes and started freaking out.

"Oh.my.god. How could I be so stupid?"

"Case, relax it'll be just fine, we'll just sneak downstairs and just pretend that nothing happened." Derek said.

"Yeah but I left my shirt and pants downstairs Derek! How the hell do I explain that?" Casey whispered.

"Alright, I'll go downstairs and get your stuff. Mean time you go in your room and put something else on." Derek whispered. Casey nodded and got up from under the covers. She was in her hot pink bra and matching panties. Derek loved it. He wished she had stayed in those a little more.

"You know I wished that you stayed in that a little more Casey." He walked over to her and picked her up she had her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Come on Derek I really don't want to get in trouble." He put her down and lightly kissed her on the cheek before running down the stairs. Casey was almost in her room when she heard Derek call her name.

"What Derek!" Casey harshly whispered.

"You don't have to change nobody's here, in fact I think you could get away with wearing that for about a week." Derek yelled.

Casey walked downstairs cautiously. When she got downstairs she stood next to Derek and looked out side. While they were talking the whole night a blizzard snuck up on them.

"So I guess the rest of them didn't get a chance to get home?" Casey asked, Casey ran upstairs into her room to get dressed.

"Casey! Class is in session!" Derek shouted. Derek ran upstairs without knocking on Casey's door and walked in. "You know Case…holy shit-"

"Derek! Oh.My.God you are so not in here right now." Casey yelled.

"Okay I'm sorry. But, you know, its not the first time I've…seen you nn-"

"Derek get out!"

"Okay." He left and closed his door. He was in the hallway. "Uh, Casey, you wanna take a shower with me?" He asked.

"What!" Casey asked.

"Come on I promise not to try anything terrible. You know, maybe it was for the best that we didn't you know...Uh do it last night." Casey came out of her room with a towel on.

"Fine, whatever" she said. She walked into the bathroom turning the shower on. Then she slowly dropped the towel turning around watching him suffer. _God, she's so hot. _Derek followed after her and got in. They avoided eye contact until Derek put shampoo in her face. She turned around whipping her hair in his face. They both laughed. He put some soap on his chest and shaped them to make it look like he had boobs.

"Oh look at me, I'm Casey McDonald. "Derek laughed. The boobs were really small.

"Oh yeah!" Casey smirked. She turned around and got some soap and turned back around to Derek. He looked down and Casey had a make believe formation of a penis made out of soap. Just like the boobs, it was really small. "Look at me I'm Derek Venturi, look." Casey laughed.

"Oh that is not fair that is way too small." Derek laughed. "Look." He said grabbing her hand down toward his letting her know that her idea of his was not correct.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Casey asked. She was getting a little uncomfortable.

He let go of her hand, "Sorry I'm really sorry I thought that we were. You know it's my fault. I hope that you're not weirded out. I don't want to be anything that that stupid ass Tommy. When you're uncomfortable just let me know."

"Don't worry Derek, you'll be nothing like Tommy not ever. There's a difference between you two. I lov-" Derek put his finger up to her lips.

"Casey, I want you to know that I love you. And you know that I'm not the poetic type. I really don't know anything. So if there was anything deep I'd say it. All I can say is that I'm happy that I realized that you're the one for me. I'm glad that Kendra did what she did and that Sam did too. This suspension has brought up closer. And I do believe that all of this was for a reason. I mean we've got from hatred to love in a week. It was meant to happen. Therefore…Casey, I want you to be my girlfriend." Derek said.

"Okay Derek Venturi, I'll be you're… girlfriend." She said.

Derek was so happy that he picked her up on his waist and started kissing her.

"Derek, your hands are here right near my waist. What is that poking me on my inner thigh?" Casey asked.

"Umm, wow I'm sorry" He put her down and smiled before she turned around continuing washing herself. Casey was thinking about Derek, although it was a little uncomfortable it wasn't that bad as it was when she was dating Sam or Tommy. Derek made her happy and made her feel sexy. She really did love him. He did it, Derek fixed her problem. She doesn't have to be scared about anything. It was all okay. She didn't have to hide in her books at all because she could talk to somebody. And just because Tommy raped her during a Hockey game doesn't mean that she has to hate Hockey. She was finally going to forgive what he did. She was going to stop holding the grudge.

"You did it Derek, I'm done holding the grudge I'm not scared anymore!" She exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They got done with their shower and they both changed in Derek's room. They went downstairs and Derek asked what she wanted to eat. He got some cereal put it in a bowl and set it out on the table. He walked over to her and hit the voicemail on the phone on speaker.

"1 new message: "Hey Casey its mom, I was calling because we went out to go look for Derek, then stopped for pizza bout an hour away. Then the blizzard came and the nearest hotel was about another hour. So we're all here. And I have a huge surprise for you. Go ahead say hi." Then a familiar voice got on the phone. "Hey Casey, its Tommy. Good news. After this blizzard is over, Nora said it was okay to see you, can't wait. Here Nora the phone. Okay Casey we gotta go, call us please."

Casey just stared at the phone. She couldn't believe what just happened. Neither did Derek. Was she going to be able to follow up on what she said? Was she going of be able to forgive Tommy? The guy that came and took advantage of her, the guy that raped her.

* * *

A/N: You know guys i'm really upset that i only have like 40 reviews for 11 chapters, and i know that this story doesn't suck. There are people that isn't reviewing. Just do it please, its not hard. But for those of you that have been reviewing every time i update, i love you...you know who you are. One more thing. What do you guys think i should do for the next chapter? Tell me what you think. 


	12. The Game has Just Begun My Friend

a/n: Thanks guys so much for the reviews i felt so much happier keep them coming. Reviews don't mean everything to me, i just like feedback. I like to know what the hell people think about it. Thats what I like. And i do review for my favorite stories. I review and so should other people so there you go. Anyway i would like to thank Opera Girl for helping me a lot. I really needed that. And everybody else. I can't get everybody's name here right now I'm pretty tierd but i will one of these days. You guys are awesome. So this is chapter 12. its not long and i made it like this for a reason. its kinda like an intro for the real stuff thats going ot be going on. So more stuff is coming hold tight. And good news. I have a trailer coming your way from a friend. As soon as she's done I'm going to put it up here. Anybody else that makes trailers, give mine a try. I'll put it up on my hompage, that'll be great. Okay i'm done talking now lol on with the Fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone so don't kill me. Oh and i forgot something. Demonic, I made it up, unless its a real video game. I don't know.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Game Has Just Begun My Friend

Derek was surprised and filled up with anger. He didn't know what to think, was he going to kill this guy or what. All he knows is that there is no way that Tommy is sleeping anywhere near Casey. He won't have it. He glanced over at Casey who had a tear in the corner of her eye that resembled a crystal. He stood there staring at her wondering when she was going to get that he wanted her attention. The ringing of the phone scared them and they both jumped. Derek reluctantly picked up the phone. If it was Tommy he'd tell him now to stay the hell away from Casey.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Yeah." Derek said his voice neutral.

"Is this Derek Venturi?"

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"This is Rick from the body shop, we have your car restored here. Um I know about the blizzard and all. Is it okay if you can pick it up as soon as possible?"

Derek was relieved; he didn't have to do any cursing out just yet.

"Yeah, yeah, cool um I guess when it clears up I'll come and swing by. How much exactly though?"

"Just about $300."

"$300 dollars?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Nope not at all, thanks Rick."

Derek hung up with Rick and took a deep breath. _Now back to Casey, wait, where did she go? _He looked around downstairs then upstairs in the bathroom, his room, her room, Lizzie's Edwin's and even Marti's and still no Casey. We walked over to the stairs and was about to go back down when he heard sniffling in the closet. He knocked before he came in. When he saw her, she was sitting and a crouched position holding her knees like a little girl. He closed the door behind him and sat across from her. It was pretty awkward. They both wanted to say something but was too scared to break the silence. It was like a huge elephant in the closet and both of them were too scared to notice. Finally Casey got tired of it.

"I don't know if this is going to work Derek." Casey whimpered.

"What do you mean this? I've heard that line too many times Casey and if I'm smart enough I think your going to break up with me. We've only been going out for an hour.

"I'm sorry it's just that, all of this is really weird. I love you don't get me wrong. I really do. But I know that if we're still together when Tommy gets here something's going to get wrong. If you guys got into a fight, I would want you to fight not as a jealous boyfriend, but as a concerned brother. I don't want to risk Nora and George finding out.

"But Casey my dad already knows that I like you I told him. And Lizzie and Edwin are going out and Nora and George know. So I don't see what the problem is Casey. Stop pushing me away. You're just hurting me now."

"Derek, I can't okay. I was just living in this dream moment. God, its like every time I'm with you nothing else matters. I'm careless nothing bothers me. And so I didn't think about the consequences of our relationship."

"Casey we fucking graduate in a month. We can go away to college together and be together. It'll be fine. Come on I don't want anybody else but you. You gotta believe me. I would fucking die for you Casey. Fuck school, fuck Tommy, fuck George and Nora, fuck everything. Just be with me." He tugged on her arm trying to get her closer to him. But she didn't do anything.

"Casey you can't do this. I'm acting like a girl for you. I never cared about anyone else's feelings. Can't you see that you changed me? I'm like Dereka again, and I don't mind that. I like being me. It's difficult but I don't care."

"Derek I don't know what to say. I'm happy that you changed I really am. I'm just overwhelmed and I didn't think this through at all. I mean, we had our first kiss yesterday. And we almost had sex last night. And we took a fucking shower together!" She took her hands and covered her face. "I'm sorry Derek I really am. Maybe we can work something out or something."

"Fine, whatever I'll go along with this retarded thing that you got going on. But when Tommy gets here and I will fight him. I'm not only going to be a concerned brother but also a jealous ex boyfriend." He stayed a little more in the closet hoping that she'd say something different. Hoping that she'd say anything else. That she would just forget it and love him and look in his eyes. But she just sat there and did nothing. She just waited for him to leave and he knew that she wanted him to leave. So he did what he knew she wanted and he left the closet. He wasn't going to stay with her garbage though. He put on some warm winter clothes and left. He didn't know where he was going. It was cold out, more snow was falling and he became numb. He stumbled on the most familiar road, in front of the most familiar house. He didn't know why he was going there but he was. He walked right up to the door and knocked three times. He heard a couple of shouts and then the door opened.

"Derek?"

"Hey Sam, I just thought I'd stop by. I know that you hate me, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay? Come inside." Sam opened the door and led Derek into the living room, where the new Demonic game was on his X Box. They both sat down on his couch.

"Alright Sam, I'm here because I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything going back to when we were in 8th grade. I know I changed on you bro and it wasn't right. I was selfish and weird."

"Yeah I know you were like that, everyone knew you were like that. It just got worse when Casey came around. I liked her a lot, from day one when you made her fall down the stairs. And it just sucked that you always take everything away from me. I knew that there was no way that I could ever talk to her because you would get there first. But as soon as I found out that she was your step sister I was so happy. I thought that finally Derek can't have this. Then the pranks and the jokes and the yelling came and I knew that yet again Sam could not claim."

"Sam I'm sorry okay? It's all my fault. Everything. My life basically sucks and I know this. I should just go lie down and die. I have nothing to live for anymore. My girlfriend broke up with me, we got in a fight, then I found another girl who means everything to me, and she broke up with me this morning. I'm sorry Sam; I don't know what else to say. And I seem to find myself saying that a lot lately. Sorry is all that is coming out of my mouth. Yeah I hurt Kendra I know this she did not deserve this. I also hurt Casey. All I did was cause her pain. If only I knew about fucking Tommy before hand."

"Who's Tommy?"

"Know one, I've said too much."

"No you didn't. If this has anything to do with Casey I need to know I was her boyfriend."

"Fine, okay Tommy was this kid that… Casey was involved with right before she came and he took advantage of her."

"You mean she was raped? Who the…what the… oh my god." Sam stood up furious.

"I know, I know just calm down Sam. I was pissed when I found out too trust me. And the little fucker is coming up here."

Sam looked down at Derek who was still sitting down. "You mean he's coming up here, you mean here like in this town staying in your house?"

"Yes now-"

"Okay Derek I forgive you lets put this behind. Just make sure you listen to me and care about me and don't think about yourself all the time. But we need to kill this guy."

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting that queer stay at my house Sam, I'm just going to call my dad and tell him the leave Tommy's ass right where he is."

"No Derek! Let him stay. I have a plan. I'll stay at your house when he gets here and we just plan something out. I don't know what we should do but I know that we have to catch him." Sam said

"Alright, but if this gets too dangerous we have to call help. Casey said this guy is huge and he's bad, he's got to be like 25 by now. We're only 18. Well just play this game the smart way and hopefully we can win. But we're going to have to call in some nerds that know what to do." Derek said.

"Good, I'll get the phone." Sam said reaching for the phone.

"I know just who to call." Derek said. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hey Derek what's up?"

"Nothing Ed, when you think you guys are coming up?" he asked.

" I don't know why?"

"Well, I have job for you and Lizzie when you guys get back."

"How much are we talking about?" Edwin asked.

"No, we're not talking money. You'll be so overwhelmed you'll completely forget about money."

"Alright we're in." Edwin said. Derek hung up and looked over at Sam who was waiting for an answer.

"We got it bro, Tommy is going down." Derek said with that million dollar smirk of his. _Casey will love when we catch this guy, all glory to me, and in no time Casey will be mine. Wait, you can't do this Derek you're thinking about yourself again. But…what if Casey falls for Sam instead of me. What if she takes him back like she said she would. What is Tommy ends up raping her again. I'm going to kill him. Then bye bye Derek…I'm off to jail._


	13. chapter 13

Hey guys, Being here with you right now is amazing is moved to the Mature side just for this chapter due to some graphic stuff involving our favorite couple. Not too graphic though, but I just want to be safe. review review review!!!!!


	14. It wasn't right with Kenrda

a/n: I didn't update this one right away for you guys because i didn't know what to do. So here this is, chapter 13 of this story enjoy. Oh and to Wes? If you're reading this, thank you for being the only one for signing my guestbook in my website.

disclaimer: Nope, nothing yet.

* * *

Chapter 13: It wasn't right with Kendra but its right with you

Derek and Sam talked for hours on end. Sam was remembering why he stuck by Derek's side when he thought that Derek was unfair. They gave each other a hug and Derek was on his way home. When he got there he was surprised to find Casey on the couch watching a re run of last week's hockey game. She was in his recliner eating popcorn.

"I see you started the party without me," Derek said sitting on the couch.

"So where did you go? You were gone for a long time and you left your cell phone." Casey said.

"Aww Case were you worried bout lil ol' me?" Derek asked fluttering his eyes.

"Well, knowing the weather conditions it's possible for you to be killed out there." Casey added.

"I'm alright…It's nice that you care anyway." Derek said. They sat there in silence for the rest of the game. When it was over he asked Casey to pass him the popcorn but saw that she was sleeping. He sighed. He went over and picked her up in his arms pretending that she was his bride. He knew that it was a little too weird but he did it anyway. Derek butted open her door and laid her down on her bed. It looked like she was having a bad dream and she clutched Derek's arm tightly. He looked down at her to see if she was alright and she had her eyes closed tightly. He brushed the hair out of her face and she awoke startled and panting. Her piercing blue eyes scared him. He felt weak looking at her. Then her eyes closed again. She was still sleeping.

Derek walked over to the door and closed it. No need to lock it because no one is here. He walked over to her and got in the bed next to her staring at her. He wanted her so badly to wake up and say that she wanted to be his girlfriend. He leaned over and kissed her right at the corner of her mouth, looked to see if she budged then kissed her on her mouth. Derek sensed her lips moving too. Her eyes opened again and this time she smiled. He stopped.

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"I no we've been through a lot this past week. And I said that I couldn't be your girlfriend. I still would want you to be my first. I didn't willingly give it to Tommy and so I would willingly give it to you."

Derek was shocked and excited at the same time. He really couldn't believe that Casey just said that. But it hurt him. She didn't want to go out with him, but she wants to do it with him?

"So what are you calling this one time thing? Step-sib best friends with benefits?" He asked.

"I guess so, Casey said."

"What pushed you to make this decision? I know for sure probably around this morning you wouldn't want it at all."

"Well, I had sort of a bad dream that Tommy was here and he acted like nothing happened. He acted all nice to me, but then at night he came in my room locking the door and had his way with me again. But in the dream I felt something warm no me not cold and I saw your face hovered over me. You looked like you were some angel. And then Tommy disappeared and I felt these warm lips on mine and I opened my eyes and I saw you." Casey said.

"Casey I'm telling you right now that Tommy will never come near you." Derek said sternly.

"But Derek, I've heard what he's done to people, he broke this one guys ribs. What if he comes and he kills me Derek. What if I never get to experience anything? I never got to college, I never see you guys again, and I never had someone to make love to me." A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned her head looking out the window.

"I fucking promise you Casey McDonald. Tommy will die if he ever puts one fucking hand on you." Derek said now a tear rolled down his cheek. Casey turned back facing him and wiped the tear away.

"Just to make sure Derek…make love to me…please." Derek slowly, cautiously, took off his shirt and took off Casey's, she helped him with his belt and took that off as well. He caressed her bare skin making sure to do everything just right.

"Derek, I'm alright you don't have to go this slow." Casey said. Even though Derek was scared to go faster this is what she wanted so she was going to get it.

After a half an hour of _it _Derek collapsed on Casey dripping in sweat. His hair was painted on his face and her hair was so matted. It was great. At first he was reluctant to go inside her but he did it anyway. To what it seemed for him, she did enjoy it and that's all he wanted.

"Casey?" He asked?

"Yes?" She answered

"I love you. It wasn't right when I was with Kendra, but its right when I'm with you." Derek said.

Casey starred in his eyes. Who would have known that both teens had this emotion built up in side of them? Casey thought of this as potential energy. When energy is stored until further notice. And finally the energy was released. They felt for each other. It turns out Casey didn't want Derek to be a brother to her. She wanted a friend, a lover.

"I love you too." Casey said. _I finally had sex to someone that I didn't feel guilty about. It sucks though. I want to be with her. I don't want us to use each other when our hormones are ragging. I want us to be able to openly saw that we love each other. Derek thought._

"So, umm what now?" Casey asked

"Wait… do you know how awkward it is going to be in school. I mean, we have to prove something false.' Derek said.

"No, we're not. Everyone at school thinks that we are going out, but we're not so there is nothing to worry about." Casey added as a matter of factly.

_Oh right, I forgot_

"Well, why don't we watch a movie or see what the weather is like." Derek said getting up out of her bed. He started putting on his clothes and so did Casey. He was downstairs before she was. He turned on the T.V and the weather was on. Something about the blizzard slowly dying and that by tomorrow it will be getting back to normal. _So much for my vacation with Casey, but all the better to meet young Tommy and kick his ass. Damn, I can't wait for the plan. Okay let me go over this. I politely give up my room to him, set up webcam on my computer. We have to set up the monitor in Edwin's room and plant a video camera in Casey's room. Oh my god I cannot wait to but the mouse traps in my room. And the sticky tape on the floor so he can't get up in the middle of the night. This is going to be fucking great. _

"Derek what are you doing? You seem to be thinking really hard over there." Casey said on standing right in front of him.

_Oh nothing, just thinking about the best way to kill someone. Ha-Ha after we get done with him, he's not going to be able to pee. Penis…gone _

"Shit Derek!" Casey yelled.

"What? What's wrong!" Derek asked concerned.

"We didn't use a condom!" Casey yelled.

_Shit_


	15. The Morning After Pill

a/n: Sorry it took so long to update I wasn't home. For those who read my other stories they will be up before Sunday. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 15: Morning After Pill

"Don't worry Casey we can get that morning after pill right?" Derek asked

"I guess I mean that would be the logical thing to do I mean we're what 18 right? We can't handle a baby." Casey said. Although Derek heard what she was saying he kept thinking about the good possibilities of a child. His own kid.

"You're thinking. Too much actually. Derek you can't actually be thinking of having a kid!" Casey yelled.

"Alright Casey calm down I was just thinking. Nobody here is pregnant. Well just wait till the morning and go out and pick up my car from the mechanic then we'll just get it then hopefully Nor and George aren't home and we'll just get it and nobody will suspect a thing. By the way, umm have you thought about what's going to happen with you know who?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to confront him and tell him that I forgive him for what he's done but we're not going to be friends. And we never will be." Casey said. Derek agreed with her decision. If it was ever going to happen. There will be no alone time with them at all.

That night that phone was ringing. Derek was in his room so Casey answered it. It was Sam.

"Hello?" casey asked

"Hey…um Casey?" Sam said

"Oh wow Sam, it's nice of you to call. What are you up to?"

"Well I had originally called to speak to Derek but before I do, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for accusing you two for you no…anyway I understand that Derek only cares about you as a sister. And I'm not mad at any of you. Kendra is and there are other rumors but I'm sure I'll make them go away." Sam said.

"um, thank you Sam, it means a lot to me. And yeah hold on I'll get Derek for you." Casey said. She traveled up the stairs but stopped when she heard Hardcore rock blasting all of a sudden. That only meant one thing.

"Sam I'm sorry Derek is in the shower and he can't come to the phone. When he's done I'll tell him that you called." Casey said then hung up.

Derek was in his room last night. He wanted to be alone and think about what he should do about Tommy. He didn't even no why it was getting to him like this. He's fucking Derek Venturi, he can do anything. He didn't have to worry. Just in case he decided to blast some hardcore metal music so Casey wouldn't walk in. He had to think. He had to think like Derek again.

He took to long of a vacation from himself. He needed to be back. Enough is enough. And what was he thinking of quitting the Hockey team. He's getting a scholarship. The old Derek would have never let this happen not now not ever. After he was done thinking he desided to go downstairs and watch a movie. Casey beat him to it.

"Oh man, what are we going to watch some gay chick flick?" Derek asked

"I wasn't watching one but I mean if you want to that's fine." Casey said picking up the remote. Derek grabbed it out her hand.

"I hope you were joking about that." Derek said.

"Yeah I was, I'm not in the mood for something that tonight." Casey said

"So what are you in the mood for..porn? Because if you are I'm up for anything." Derek said smirking.

"No I'm not into that but I'm sure were just 5 minutes ago up in your room. With your "hardcore" music playing." Casey said laughing her ass off.

"Yeah whatever and if it makes any difference I wasn't doing anything. I just needed some time alone I didn't want to be bothered." Derek said sitting down in his chair.

"Oh so that's how you roll Derek. You want privacy? Now I'm always going to walk on in you when you have it playing." Casey said smiling.

"And that wouldn't be bad at all." Derek said smirking. "Anyway what are we watching?" Derek asked.

"Not Another Teen Movie. It was Tommy's favorite movie. I haven't watched it since then." Casey said.

"Oh and by the way Sam called." Casey said

"Wait…when was this?" Derek asked

"When you were in your room."Casey said. Derek grabbed the phone next to Casey and ran upstairs.

In the morning Casey woke up Derek fully dressed teeth brushed and ate. It was only 8 am.

"Derek get up I want to get to the pharmacy now." Casey shouted walking over to his closet and throwing clothes at him. "Take a shower and I'll get cereal for you."

Derek looked over at his clock next to his bed. "Come on Case, its 8 am. You can't wait?" Derek said grabbing a pillow from his bed and putting it over his face blocking out the sun light.

No! I can't wait now come on. We have a lot to do today and I want to go shopping for new clothes. We're going to be back in school tomorrow. I need be able to face everyone at school with style. Now come on!" Casey shouted.

Derek listened and got in the shower. After getting dressed he went downstairs and just like Casey said there was cereal waiting for him.

"Hurry please." Casey said.

"Can you calm down woman I just sat down. You will be fine." Derek said.

"Excuse me?"

Derek found himself defeated threw his hands up in there air. "Fine let's go!" He shouted. Casey got the keys and in no time they were at the Pharmacy. Casey walked around over to where it was and picked it up. She spotted Derek up at the front flirting with the cashier. When she looked closely at the girl, it was Kathleen. This girl at her school.

Casey slowly made her way up to the front with the morning after pill in her hand. She cautiously put it on the counter. Derek wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder. And then girl took a hint and began to ring up the item when she realized what she was rining up. She glared at Casey.

"You're Casey McDonald right?" The girl asked cockily.

The girl just smirked.

"Don't worry Case I'll pay for it." Derek said handing over the money.

"See you guys at school." The girl said as Casey and Derek collected their stuff and left.

"She's so going to tell Derek. I can't believe this. I knew something like this would happen. I'm so glad we're not going out. I'd feel so guilty." Casey said.

Derek was kind of unhappy of what Casey had said. He started walking off.

"Look Casey lets just go get my car and get back home." Derek shouted.

"No, I'm going to go the mall. So I'll just drop you off." Casey said walking off ahead of him to her car. She dropped off Derek and went on her way to the mall. When she was walking she saw a guy that looked oddly familiar following her. Well it seemed like he was following her. She had to ditch this creep.

Derek finally got home with his car restored to find a car in the drive way. When he got in the house he saw that everybody was there.

"Smerek!" Marti shouted when she spotted her older brother. She was sitting down with Nora.

"Hey Smarti!" Derek shouted as Marti ran in his arms.

"Hey Derek," Nora said.

"What's up Nora, where's that Tommy dude?" Derek asked.

"Oh, we dropped him off at the mall he wanted to bye a couple of things." Nora said

_No, no, no, no Casey is at the mall, now Tommy is at the Mall! _

a/n: Hey did any of you guys catch the new episode of Life WIth Derek? It was way cool. WIth the whole kissing booth thing. And at the end with the bloopers some guy tries to kiss him. Clasic


	16. Beginning Of The End pt1

a/n: Okay I'm having a problem. Somebody sent a really nasty review about my story. Saying that it was stupid. To that person whay don't you fing get over yourself. Its fine to review about spelling or something that need to be changed but you do not disrespect me or what I write. Yeah it was a little perverted with the one chapter but i friggen warned you guys that it would. I set into Mature. I am perverted and i told you that. And it wasn't even bad. Derek and Casey shared something specail its called making Love you idiot so get over yourself. You will do it one day. Its not like I was trying to be nasty with them they love eachother so they did it. This made me really angry and it did make me want to stop writting bit but what for. Just becasue some fing loser tries to disrespect me doens't mean that I have to stop doing something that I love. So please stop with the nasty comments and get an fing life!

Other than that. now it begins everyone! What you've all be waiting for I introduce you to Tommy! This is where it startsthe beginning for the end. I'm probably going at 5 more chapter becasue Derek and Casey are graduating soon. Do you think I should make a sequel to it? Like the college years or something? Tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning Of The End

"Derek are you alright what's the matter?" Nora asked.

"Nothing I have to go, tell Dad and everyone else I said hi." Derek said rushing back out the door and to his car." _Oh my god, I swear if I get there and I see him talking to her I'm going to flip. Why did I have to be an ass?_

Derek finally reached the mall and looked around. It was too big of a mall to look in every store. _Maybe calling her would help_.

He started to dial her number and nobody was picking up. "C'mon Casey pick up!" He thought out loud. She didn't answer and he shoved the phone back into his pants pocket. He had to think of a place that she'd be. He walked into the food court thinking that she'd be there when someone 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"Derek? Nice to see you here?"

"Kendra."

"You know Der Bear I'm sorry bout the whole thing. And I'm so glad I bumped into you. I'm seeing a therapist and he told me to apologize to you." Kendra said looking in his eyes hoping to find some sympathy. Too bad for her, Derek didn't care if she got hit by a truck he had to go and find his girlfriend…friend.

"Look Kendra, you really shouldn't be apologizing to me. Your therapist is a dumbass if he had you saying sorry to me and not Casey. She's the one that went down the hardest not me." Derek said getting annoyed by her presence. _God, why on earth did I go out with her, she's such a drama queen and stupid. Casey's right. My girlfriends are dumb_.

"You're right and I'm sorry-"

"Kendra I gotta go. I'm looking for Casey have you seen her?" Derek said looking around.

"Umm, so you're here with Casey. Just like I thought. You know what whatever. You obviously don't care anything about me I don't even know why I even wanted to say anything to you."

"Kendra can you do me a favor and shut the hell up for once! Casey did nothing to you. You're just jealous that she's pretty and that she's a hell of a lot smarter than you are. She knows what she's talking about and she's something that you'll never be. Real. She's real and she has real problems. She's not going to let a broken nail ruin her day. You don't know anything about life. Everything's been handed to you. Let me tell you one thing. I don't like hitting girls but for you I'll make an exception. Stop fucking with my life and Casey's and get your own. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and find Casey." Derek said pushing Kendra to the side and continuing his venture.

Derek thought of the first place she'd be in. It had to be Bed Bath and Bodyworks. He went in and saw a couple of people in there, but no sign of Casey.

"Shit!" He said out loud.

"Having a bad day?" some random guy asked who was standing beside Derek looking at perfume.

"Tell me about it. This whole day has been a disaster." Derek sighed and then turned around to look at the guy. _Ok now I'm not gay but oh my god, this guy looks better than I do. And he looks a lot older. He probably gets a lot of ass. _

"Yeah, well my ex girlfriend and I went through some kind of misunderstanding and I really want her back and I have no idea what to get her." The guy said.

"Umm, well what is she like? Is she preppy, emo, what?" Derek asked interested_. If this guy looks like this? Then the girl must be the hottest girl on the planet. _

"Well, she's preppy last time I saw her. I haven't seen her in a while. So she's probably the same." The guy said.

Derek thought about Casey and what she would like. He looked up at the variety of fruity smelling stuff and spotted Cherry Blossom. _Casey would go wild for that_. He reached up for it. "Dude, I say go for the Cherry Blossom. This will definitely win her over." Derek said handing over the perfume bottle.

"Thanks man I owe you. Well I gotta go and find her nice talking to you." The guy said. He then walked off. Derek couldn't help but smile. It was nice helping. He left Bed Bath And Body Works and looked over into the lower level of the mall and spotted Casey sitting on a bench sipping on a drink with bags of clothes from different stores scattered all around her.

He felt something oddly weird like he wasn't the only one staring at her. He glanced to his left and far off he saw the guy he was talking to starring at Casey clutching his bag tightly. He didn't let it bother him and took the escalator down and caught up to Casey.

She looked and saw Derek running up to her. _What the hell is hell is he doing here? _

"Casey I'm so glad I found you, we have to go like now." Derek said grabbing half her bags.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"You're psycho ex boyfriend Tommy is here and we need to go now!" Derek demanded and grabbed Casey's arm. She quickly grabbed the rest of her bags. And they tried to hurry out the mall. Derek looked up at the spot where the guy was to see if he was there and he was gone.

000000000

"Derek I don't think I can go inside. Do you know what this is like? It's scary." Casey said.

"You don't have to worry I'll be right here with you alright? And I invited Sam so he should be arriving here any minute. And if you want I'll also invite Emily and we can have a coed slumber party. Just to make the first night with "psycho" less stressful." Derek added.

"Aww Derek that was so sweet of you." Casey said kissing him on the cheek. "Best, best friend ever." Derek winced at the best friend part. They walked down the driveway to the door. He grabbed onto her hand and they proceeded with caution through the door. When Derek saw the guy sitting on the couch he was shocked. It was the same guy that he was talking to in the store.

Everyone was sitting around him and had ordered pizza. The guy saw Derek and smiled then looked down at him holding Casey's hand. Derek let go of Casey's hand.

"Dude, wait you're the guy from the store!" Tommy said and got up from the couch punching fists with Derek. Unfortunately Derek was speechless. He understood why Casey went out with him; he's an Abercrombie and Fitch model. _God he's such a dick. I'm jealous of this guy…I'm never jealous of a guy. _

"Casey…hey what's going on?" Tommy asked. Casey refused to look in his direction. She looked at the floor.

"Nothing much." Casey said trying to keep her answer short.

"Well Casey why don't you take my place and talk to Tommy you too have a lot to talk about." Nora said getting up to go to the kitchen. Casey leaped over to her mother pushing her back down again.

"No mom it's okay. Emily is coming over to sleep-"

"And so is Sam so w both have company gotta go." Derek said grabbing Casey's arm and pulling her up the stairs. They both escaped and went into Casey's room. She closed the door and leaned up against it.

"That wasn't awkward." Derek said sarcastically, interrupting Casey's thoughts. Casey rushed over to her phone and dialed Emily's number. She asked if Emily would be able to come over and Emily happily accepted. Then Casey and Derek heard some shouting going on downstairs. They rushed over to the stairs and saw Sam yelling at Tommy when Tommy was simply trying to greet Sam.

"Get the hell away from me you freak!" Sam yelled. Tommy was backing off but Derek saw some anger flickering in Tommy's eyes. Just like when he noticed he and Casey holding hands. Derek had to save the day.

"Okay Sam, let's go we have to leave now." Derek said pulling Sam away. He had never seen Sam that angry at anyone. When he glanced at Casey she looked like an obsessed love struck teenager gazing at Sam. _Dude that is not going to roll here_. Neither Sam nor Tommy will get as close to Casey as he did last night. They were on their way upstairs when the doorbell rang. Derek and Sam continued up the stairs and Casey went to go get the door. It was Emily. As soon as Emily stepped through the door she was shocked at the sexyness that was before her eyes sitting casually on Casey's couch.

Tommy must have noticed and got up to introduce himself. Casey ushered Emily up the stairs with her when Tommy grabbed her arm. Casey was in a shock and was afraid to do anything.

"Look Casey we need to talk. I'm sorry about what I did and I just want you to forgive me. I still love you. I even bought this for you. Well with the help of your brother Derek." Tommy said. Tommy's eyes filled with slight anger when he said Derek's name and he pulled out the bag from Bed Bath And Bodyworks and handed it to her. She reluctantly accepted the gift.

"Tommy I don't care I forgive you. Now please let go of my arm."

"No we still have to talk." Tommy tightened his grip on her arm. His veins popping out of his muscles. He was wearing a tight blue shirt and his abs could be seen slightly through. He had short black hair and emerald eyes that were piercing. He was every girl's dream. Casey got scared but then her savoir saved her.

"Casey come on we're ordering Pizza what do you want?" Sam said. She heard Sam's voice and Tommy let go of her arm. Casey gave one last look and ran up the stairs. When she went into her room her bed was pushed out the way and Derek and Emily were setting up a tentthingy on the floor.

"Ahh going back to the old days I see." Casey observed.

"Yeah I thought that it would be fun. I know when I was younger me and my cousins Kim and Briana use to make Tents out of bed sheets. I became the master at it. So I thought that it would be cool that we all relive the child years and have some fun tonight." Emily said. Derek glanced at her and smiled.

"Casey what do you want on the pizza?" Sam asked.

"Just plain pizza" Casey answered. It was like magic had swept across and when Casey looked back the tent was done and it looked amazing. Better than the crappy tent that she and Lizzie used to make. When Casey bent down to go in, it looked like a whole other world in there. It was pretty big. She was impressed. Sam had gotten off the phone and then there was a knock at Casey's door. Derek went to open it and it was Nora.

"Hey Derek I have to talk to you," Nora said.

Derek walked outside into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"Derek I'm sorry but is it okay if Tommy sleeps in your room?" Nora asked cautiously.

Derek thought about it for a moment. He was about to say hell no when he thought about Casey. _Why not sleep in her room?_

"You know what Nora, I'll be happy to give up my room to Tommy and I'll bunk with Casey." Derek said with a scheming smile.

Nora was shocked by the answer. "Uh, you sure?" Nora asked.

"Absolutely Nora Casey doesn't have a problem with that." Derek said. Nora had a suspicious look on her face then shook it off and went downstairs. Derek collected his thoughts and went back in the room with Sam.

_Enough if this crap, we need to re evaluate or plan and fast. _

"Yo Sam I need you for a moment." Derek said

Sam looked in his direction. He knew what it was about. So he followed Derek out the door and up into the attic to rendezvous with a certain genius.

a/n: Review please please please but just don't piss me off.


End file.
